


Spider-woman

by keruchansempai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Michelle, F/M, Gen, Michelle & Peter & Ned son amigos de la infancia, Michelle es Spider-woman, Michelle pasa de todo, Ned es el mejor, Peter es adorable, Spider-woman - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keruchansempai/pseuds/keruchansempai
Summary: ¿Y si, en lugar de Peter, la araña hubiera picado a MJ durante su visita a Oscorp? ¿Y si se hubiera despertado un día teniendo poderes? ¿Qué hubiera pasado durante Spider-man: Homecoming? ¿El Buitre habría sido capturado? ¿Y qué habría pasado con Peter, Ned, Liz, Betty, Flash...? ¿Se convertirá Michelle Jones en una superheroína?***M: Creo que el padre de Liz es un terrorista que trafica con armas alienígenas.¿QUÉ HAGO?Ned le respondió el mensaje en el acto.N: ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ HA PASADO? ¿ESTÁS BIEN?M: Sí, estoy bien. Estoy todavía en su casa.N: ¡SAL DE AHÍ!
Relationships: Betty Brant & Michelle Jones, Liz Allan & Michelle Jones, Michelle & her dad, Michelle Jones & May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Spider-woman

**SPIDER-WOMAN**

La amistad de Peter, Michelle y Ned comenzó cuando eran unos niños. Antes de que los padres de Peter murieran, cuando Michelle tenía 6 años y los otros dos 5 todavía, Peter solo era el crío que vivía en el mismo apartamento, dos pisos más arriba. Sus padres se llevaban bien: no eran amigos, porque el padre de Michelle no podía ser más distinto que los Parker, pero al menos eran la clase de vecinos que se saludaban cuando se cruzaban por la calle. Así que, cuando se encontraron una tarde de verano en el parque más cercano a casa, ambas familias cargando una bicicleta y ansiosos por enseñar a sus vástagos a montar, decidieron hacer una clase conjunta para los niños, pretendiendo quizás que se hicieran amigos.

Hay algo que debes saber sobre los padres: todos los padres del mundo, o al menos los que pueden considerarse padres, están preocupados por encontrar amigos para sus hijos antes de enviarlos al terrorífico mundo del sistema estudiantil. Ninguno quiere que su hijo se convierta en el chico que no tiene amigos durante toda la escuela elemental, hasta que pasen cinco años y tenga la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo. Teniendo esto en mente, quizás no sea tan descabellado juntar a dos críos que van a tener la ventaja de vivir a escasos metros de distancia por el resto de sus vidas.

Michelle, por supuesto, no quería tener nada que ver con ese plan. Para ella, Peter solo era el crío molesto que siempre estaba jugando con su otro amigo, Ned, y que pasaba por su lado corriendo cuando ella estaba en las escaleras esperando a su padre, riendo y escandalizando y sin pedirle el paso, simplemente saltando por encima de sus piernas. Así que cuando sus padres sugirieron que practicaran juntos, Michelle se quejó y bramó sin descanso, y con cada negativa de su padre de atender a razones ella fue frustrándose más, su cara cada vez más roja, hasta que se puso a llorar como si se acabara el mundo. Y esa fue otra razón más para no agradarle Peter, porque Michelle odiaba llorar tanto como odiaba ver la expresión aterrada que ponía su padre cuando lo hacía, por no saber cómo calmarla.

Algo bueno salió de todo aquello, al menos, porque la señora Parker se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó y acarició su cabeza hasta que se calmó, y luego la cogió de la mano y la llevó a la parada de helados, donde la dejó escoger el sabor que quisiera con la condición de que, ya que ella era tan mayor, debía enseñarle a Peter a colocarse bien en la bici, porque él necesitaba su ayuda. Michelle lo hizo a regañadientes, todo el tiempo recordándole a Peter que ella era la mayor y por eso debía hacerle caso, aunque en realidad solo se llevaban dos meses y Peter cumpliría los seis en Agosto, en apenas unas semanas.

Y entonces, un día de Septiembre, apenas unos días después de haber comenzado el primer grado en la escuela elemental, Richard y Mary Parker murieron en un accidente de tráfico. Sin saber muy bien qué sucedía, Michelle dejó que su padre la vistiera de negro mientras él intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas inadvertidamente, pensando en el niño que había perdido a las dos personas más importantes en su mundo y que probablemente tampoco entendía del todo bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo que Michelle entendió de todo aquello fue que ya no volvió a ver a la señora amable que le había comprado un helado, y que ahora otra pareja vivía en la casa de Peter haciéndole compañía. Cuando se cruzaron un día en la escalera los dos adultos se presentaron como May y Ben Parker, los tíos de Peter, y le preguntaron qué estaba haciendo ella sola fuera de casa. A Michelle le extrañó, pues nadie nunca se lo preguntaba –quizás porque todos lo sabían ya- y le respondió que estaba esperando a que su padre regresara de trabajar.

-¿Llevas aquí esperando desde que se ha acabado la escuela? –May Parker miró su reloj. Habían pasado dos horas-. ¿Quién ha ido a buscarte para traerte a casa?

-He venido sola.

-¿Has venido sola? –sus ojos se agrandaron-.

-Sí. He cogido el autobús. Solo son dos paradas –se apresuró a explicar, decidida a hacerle ver lo mayor que era-.

May, como hizo Mary la otra vez, se agachó a su lado y la tomó de la mano.

-Vamos, ven conmigo. Peter y yo estamos preparando unos bizcochos riquísimos para cuando Ben vuelva, porque es su cumpleaños. Puedes ayudarnos. Yo hablaré con tu padre y le diré dónde estás, no te preocupes.

-¿Puedo probar un bizcocho?

-Claro que sí, cielo. Ven, a Peter le hará mucha ilusión verte.

A Peter no le hizo mucha ilusión verla, pero tampoco lo disgustó, así que Michelle se permitió relajarse mientras May le explicaba la receta que iban a utilizar. Después, mientras esperaban a que el horno pitase, Peter y ella se persiguieron alrededor de la casa hasta que May exclamó que ya no podía soportar tanto griterío y los puso a ver una película animada. Peter y ella se acurrucaron juntos y Michelle dormitó un poco hasta que el timbre sonó, sobresaltándola.

Su padre estaba al otro lado, buscándola frenéticamente con la mirada hasta que la encontró en el sofá, relajada y feliz, y un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios. Le envió a May una mirada agradecida.

-Muchas gracias, señora Parker. Ya sé que Michelle no es la niña más fácil del mundo…

-Tonterías. Michelle es un cielo. Además, se lo ha pasado muy bien con nosotros, ¿verdad, Peter?

-¡Yay!

Michelle se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia su padre aún antes de que la llamaran, pues sabía que la tarde había acabado ya por mucho que la tía de Peter le hubiera dicho que podría comerse los bizcochos con ellos.

-¡Oh, espera un momento! –exclamó May cuando vio que su padre le estaba colocando la chaqueta-. Los bizcochos deben estar ya listos… ¡Solo será un momento! –cogió el agarrador del horno rápidamente, olvidándose de ponerse los guantes en su prisa, y soltó una exclamación cuando se quemó. El señor Jones se acercó corriendo a ayudarla-. No pasa nada, no pasa nada, siempre soy así de torpe. No tengo remedio. Peter, ¿dónde están los guantes?

Peter los sacó de debajo de él, pues los había estado usando para pasarse la pelota de una mano a la otra, fingiendo que era un jugador de béisbol. May suspiró.

Michelle y su padre se fueron a casa con un plato lleno de bizcochos, sin entender los gestos frenéticos que les estaba haciendo Peter con las manos, agitándolas y poniéndolas en forma de X mientras miraba desesperadamente a su tía para que no lo descubriera haciéndolo. Sonriente, May los llevó a la puerta y les deseó unas buenas tardes.

El señor Jones tuvo indigestión los próximos dos días.

***

Cada día Michelle salía de la escuela y caminaba hasta la parada de autobuses, y cada día May pasaba por delante caminando con Peter de la mano y la urgía a unirse a ellos de camino a casa, a pesar de que tenían que dar un rodeo para encontrarse con Michelle, y a pesar de que podrían recogerla directamente de la escuela, porque sabían que diría que no de otro modo.

-¿Te han puesto muchos deberes hoy?

-Los mismos que a Peter –miró de reojo al niño, quien le sonrió a medias-.

-Entonces podéis hacerlos juntos –sentenció May-. Yo mientras tanto limpiaré un poco. Si necesitáis ayuda avisadme.

Michelle descubriría más tarde que May se había cogido unas semanas libres del trabajo para que Peter no se quedara solo tan pronto después de la muerte de sus padres, y lo mismo sucedía con la casa en la que vivían. Toda gran pérdida y toda gran ganancia conlleva cambios, incluso si son paulatinos. Un día volvió a casa para encontrarse con May y Ben Parker sacando cajas de cartón con sus cosas, y a Peter arrastrando los pies por detrás.

-¿Os vais de vacaciones? –preguntó Michelle esperanzadoramente, aunque no sabía qué tipo de vacaciones requerían llevarse toda la vajilla-.

-Oh, cielo –May le puso una mano en la cabeza-. Pensé que tu padre ya te lo habría dicho.

-¿Decirme qué? –unas traidoras lágrimas ya empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos-.

-Nos mudamos a otro apartamento. Al lugar donde Ben y yo vivíamos antes. No nos podemos permitir la renta, y tenemos todas nuestras cosas allí.

-Mi papá tampoco puede pagar la renta –se quejó Michelle-. A lo mejor te dice cómo lo hace. La casera siempre está molestándonos, pero nos deja pagar más tarde. O… o podéis venir con nosotros. ¡Tenemos espacio!

Todavía no había terminado de hablar cuando May la abrazó consoladoramente.

-Lo siento, Michelle. Te prometo que nos gustaría quedarnos pero…

Ella se desembarazó de su abrazo.

-Pero os vais a ir. Y me dejaréis sola. ¡Ya no podré hacer los deberes con Peter ni comer bizcochos y ya no me recogeréis en la parada de autobuses y no vendré aquí y estaré sola de nuevo y os odio!

-Michelle…

Echó a correr.

Peter la encontró diez minutos después escondida en la planta baja, debajo del hueco de las escaleras. Le dio una hoja llena de pegatinas.

-Son mis pegatinas favoritas. Tía May me las regaló cuando… cuando mis padres se fueron.

Michelle se echó a llorar al tiempo que intentaba empujar la hoja de nuevo a las manos de Peter.

-No puedo…

-Puedes quedártelas hasta mañana y devolvérmelas en clase. Nos turnaremos.

-P-Pero, ¿y si te las pierdo?

Peter sacudió la cabeza.

-Eres muy responsable.

Ella se quedó mirándolo.

-Y eres mayor que yo. Y más lista. Y cuidas de tus cosas.

-Sí. Sí… Soy todas esas cosas, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí!

Michelle empezó a sonreír lentamente.

-¿Me hablarás en la escuela?

-¡Sí!

-¿Y te sentarás conmigo en clase?

Peter arrugó las cejas.

-Bueno, Ned…

-¿En las que Ned no esté con nosotros?

-¡Sí!

-¿Y… Y puedo visitarte en tu nueva casa? –Michelle agachó de pronto la cabeza y empezó a juguetear con la hoja, insegura de la respuesta que iba a darle Peter-.

-¡Sí!

-Oh.

-Tu papá puede recogerte en mi casa. No está tan lejos. O podemos ir a casa de Ned. Ned… es mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes? Pero tú eres mi mejor amiga.

-Oh.

-Pero si te haces amiga de Ned él no puede ser tu mejor amigo. Solo puedes tener un mejor amigo chico.

-Vale.

-Aunque Ned sea suuuuper agradable. Yo tengo que ser tu mejor amigo.

-Vale…

-Entonces está bien. Mañana nos vemos en la escuela, ¿vale?

Michelle asintió silenciosamente.

-Y me traes mis pegatinas.

Otro asentimiento.

-Y comes con nosotros en el recreo.

Asentimiento.

Peter chocó los cinco con ella y se levantó abruptamente.

-¡Tía May! ¡Estamos aquí! –la llamó, porque su tía había estado llamándolos desesperada los últimos minutos-.

Cuando Peter estaba girándose para irse, Michelle extendió la mano y cogió la suya.

-Gracias, Peter.

***

Años después, Peter le diría a Michelle que la razón por la que no se sintió tan solo tras la muerte de sus padres fue, no solo porque Ned estuvo ahí para él, sino porque conocer a Michelle cubrió un poco el hueco que ellos habían dejado, incluso si nunca sería lo mismo. Incluso si, años después, todavía se despertaba algunas noches sintiéndose desubicado y esperando encontrar su vieja cama, sus viejos muebles, la vieja vista en la ventana.

May y Ben se convirtieron en algo así como sus padres, más que sus tíos, aunque nunca llegó a llamarlos por tal nombre. Y Ned y Michelle, tras unos meses oscurecidos por la pérdida y la angustia, en sus mejores amigos, aquellos que, ya fuera para ayudarle a estudiar o para calmarlo tras un ataque de pánico, siempre estaban ahí para él. Como una vieja manta extendida sobre sus hombros, reconfortante y confiable en su simplicidad.

***

Michelle estuvo ahí cuando sus padres murieron.

Michelle estuvo ahí cuando visitaron la Expo Stark y casi fueron asesinados por los drones de Hammer. Cuando Peter, con la máscara y los guanteletes de Iron Man, levantó la mano para defenderse del ataque.

Michelle estuvo ahí cuando Ben murió siete años después de que lo hicieran sus padres.

Michelle estuvo ahí los tortuosos siguientes meses, inhalador en mano cada vez que a Peter le daba un ataque de asma.

Michelle estuvo ahí durante cada momento de su infancia y principios de la adolescencia, hasta que ya no lo estuvo.

***

Peter y Ned estaban sentados en el sofá de la casa de los Leeds, su atención puesta únicamente en lo que relataban las noticias: el enfrentamiento entre el equipo de Capitán América y el de Iron Man en el aeropuerto de Leipzig-Halle: Clint, Scott, Sam, Steve, Wanda y Bucky contra Tony, Rhodes, Vision, Natasha y T’Challa. Se maravillaron cuando Lang se convirtió en un gigante y se encogieron de dolor cuando vieron caer a Iron Patriot del cielo en persecución del Quinjet donde Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes trataban de escapar. Por un momento pensaron que en cualquier momento Iron Patriot alzaría el vuelo de nuevo, de la misma manera que cuando Lang lo había arrojado en el aire, pero Iron Patriot siguió descendiendo y descendiendo y descendiendo hasta que chocó contra el suelo con un sonido que no se escuchó en la grabación pero cuyo silencio fue aún más impactante.

En la tele, la reportera comunicaba el incidente con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ella y el cámara intentando acercarse inútilmente al lugar del impacto, donde Iron Man descendió en ayuda de su amigo, solo para encontrárselo inmóvil y sin respuesta en el suelo.

El sonido de la ambulancia se escuchó de fondo, junto a la respiración agitada del camarógrafo que corría todo lo que podía con la cámara a cuestas, y luego, a pocos metros del incidente… la pantalla se volvió negra.

-¡Tienes que estar de broma! –exclamó Ned. Se levantó de un salto del sofá y fue a comprobar que todos los cables estuvieran en su sitio, pero apenas unos segundos después la pantalla parpadeó y salieron franjas grises, seguidas de un mensaje diciendo que se había perdido la conexión con el equipo de campo y que intentarían retomarla. Cuando la emisión volvió, en lugar de la reportera de antes, la noticia se retomó en plató, con los presentadores debatiendo entre ellos qué podía haber pasado-. ¡¡¡TTTTTííííooo!! Ha sido épico.

-¿Crees que el Coronel Rhodes está bien? –preguntó Peter-.

-No lo sé, pero es un superhéroe como los demás. Tío, cómo me gustaría ser Iron Man. O Black Panther. ¿Y has visto qué grande se ha hecho Ant Man? ¿Y Scarlet Witch? Peter, creo que me he enamorado.

-Son criminales, Ned. E-Es decir, Iron Man ha sido enviado para apresarles, ¿no? Están en bandos enfrentados.

-¿A quién le importa ahora mismo? Son increíbles, ¿verdad?

Peter sonrió un poco ante la expresión emocionada de Ned.

-¿Qué crees que está haciendo MJ ahora?

-¿Ahora quieres que hablemos de Michelle? ¿En serio? Tío, esta pelea hará historia. Estaremos estudiándola en clase durante años.

-Es que… no sé por qué está siendo tan esquiva últimamente. Es la tercera vez que nos ignora y se va a comer sola en el receso. ¿Por qué crees que está enfadada?

-No lo séeeee. Peter, Iron Man y Capitán América. Céntrate.

-Vale, pero tienes que intentar hablar con ella mañana. A mí no me hace caso –Peter miró a la pantalla, donde estaban saliendo nuevas imágenes de Iron Patriot siendo escoltado a una ambulancia-. Mira, Ned.

En lo que quedó de tarde, no volvió a sacarse el tema de Michelle, aunque en ningún momento abandonó sus mentes, tampoco.

***

Al día siguiente, Michelle Jones se levantó más tarde que de costumbre. Aunque vivía cerca de la Escuela de Ciencia y Tecnología de Midtown, donde estudiaba, le iba a tomar al menos un cuarto de hora llegar andando, y eso si su casera no la paraba en las escaleras para gritarle que le recordara a su padre que iba con retraso para pagar la renta. Otra vez. Cuando eso sucedía, casi siempre había alguna vecina sacudiendo la cabeza en el rellano, curioseando y dándole consejos que MJ no le pedía. Dios, como odiaba este apartamento, con su ascensor roto, las ventanas que no cerraban bien y los vecinos que la juzgaban por detrás, ya fuera por su ropa, por su pelo o por su falta de dinero, como si ellos estuvieran en mejor lugar que ella.

Ese día, afortunadamente, no se topó con nadie. Se puso los cascos en la cabeza y corrió hacia la escuela.

***

Los pasillos estaban todavía llenos cuando llegó, y eso hizo que MJ desacelerara un poco. Betty Brant y Jason Ionello estaban presentando su programa en una de las televisiones de la escuela, hablando, como no, de que se acercaba el último día de clases y de lo mucho que iban a extrañar a todos sus compañeros y profesores.

Michelle, sin embargo, no podía esperar a que el verano empezase. Entre otras cosas, le brindaría la excusa perfecta para evitar a Peter y a Ned. Quizás podía convencerlos de que su padre y ella se habían ido de viaje.

Al instante una presión incómoda se instaló en su estómago ante la idea de mentirles y evitarlos, pero no sabía qué más hacer. Ahora mismo, podía escuchar a los otros alumnos que estaban entrando con ella a la escuela parlotear sobre una u otra cosa, el sonido amplificado por sus nuevos poderes. Y al final del pasillo, un chico de segundo grado estaba bebiendo de la fuente. Cada vez que tragaba, el sonido de su saliva se escuchaba incluso por encima de las voces. MJ se ajustó los cascos de insonorización hasta que el ruido se hizo soportable. Esta era la ventaja de haberse pasado los últimos años oyendo música a todas horas; nadie cuestionaba si era eso lo que estaba haciendo cuando la veían con los cascos puestos.

Un poco más adelante, Peter y Ned hablaban emocionados sobre quedar para ver Star Wars más tarde. Michelle bajó la cabeza, decidida a hacer como si no los hubiera visto, pero en el último momento no pudo evitar chocar su hombro con el de Peter cuando pasó por su lado. Él saltó, sorprendido, y emitió un _“eeeeyy, MJ”_ que no habría podido escuchar sin su superoído.

En la clase de física Michelle se sentó con Betty, quien le preguntó cómo le había ido en la excursión que habían hecho ella y otros dos estudiantes a Industrias Oscorp a instancias de la escuela, gracias a sus buenas calificaciones. Michelle se congeló por un momento, sin saber qué decir.

_“Oh, la excursión a Oscorp fue súper emocionante. Me picó una araña radioactiva y ahora tengo superpoderes. ¡Sí, como Hulk y Capitán América! Solo que más cutre, porque me tomó cuatro horas averiguar cómo despegarme de cada cosa que tocaba. Como el pomo de mi puerta. ¿Te he dicho que tengo que conseguir uno nuevo? Ja, a ver cómo se lo digo a mi padre”._

-Fue bien –le respondió a Betty. Al menos no tuvo que fingir una sonrisa para hacer ver que todo iba bien, porque Michelle rara vez sonreía-.

Betty asintió con la cabeza, exclamando lo celosa que estaba de no haber sido escogida para la excursión. La conversación terminó poco después cuando la profesora Warren entró.

***

Durante el receso volvió a sentarse sola, al menos hasta que Betty y Liz Toomes decidieron ocupar los espacios vacíos de su mesa. Sorprendida, levantó la cabeza hacia la mesa donde normalmente se sentaban (la mesa de los populares, básicamente) y vio que Amanda Richardson y Emma Sutherland les enviaban miradas venenosas a las otras dos chicas.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó contra su mejor juicio-.

-Emma está siendo una zorra –dijo Betty-.

Liz se limpió un par de lágrimas.

-Está saliendo con Eddie.

Oh. El mismo Eddie que llevaba saliendo con Liz durante toda la escuela media. Michelle intentó que no se leyera nada en su cara, ya fuera curiosidad, pena o diversión, ninguna de las cuales sentía en realidad así que fue fácil. No le interesaban las peleas entre populares, no sentía ninguna lástima por los problemas superficiales de los privilegiados e intentaba no sentir diversión hacia algo que podría potencialmente estallarle en la cara, como cuando Eddie y Liz volvieran juntos y ella se quejara de lo mucho que Michelle se había metido con él durante su separación.

-Lo siento –se limitó a decir, decidida a volver a su comida cuanto antes y evitar más conversación innecesaria-.

-Es que no lo entiendo –siguió diciendo Liz-. No entiendo qué ve en Emma o por-porque la prefiere a ella –y se echó a llorar-.

Betty intentó consolarla mientras al mismo tiempo le lanzaba dagas a Michelle para que hiciera _algo_. Ella le levantó los hombros, como diciendo _“¿y qué quieres que haga?”._ Una cosa era pasar el rato en clase con Betty, quien era abierta con todo el mundo, acostumbrada como estaba a hablar con todos los estudiantes para sus entrevistas, desde populares hasta los que nadie notaba, y otra muy distinta era tratar con Liz Toomes, la que todos decían ya que sería reina del baile dentro de unos años. La rica y consentida Liz, que no tenía que preocuparse por pagar la renta ni por mantener sus notas para seguir recibiendo la beca, y que podía concentrarse en ser popular y querida por todos en vez de aplicar una y otra vez como interna en todos los laboratorios de la ciudad, sin éxito todavía excepto la pasantía de cuatro semanas que Michelle había hecho el verano pasado en Industrias Hammer. Lo cual, si era sincera, había sido la mayor pérdida de tiempo de toda su vida. Lo único de lo que se preocupaba Hammer era de encontrar maneras de robarle ideas a Industrias Stark. Bah.

Pero como Betty seguía mirándola amenazadoramente, Michelle se acercó a Liz y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Sabes qué? –le dijo-. Él se lo pierde. Si me lo preguntas, no está a tu altura.

Tíííía, ¿qué pasaba con eso de no involucrarte? ¿Eso de no meter cizaña entre una pareja que de todos modos se iba a reconciliar tarde o temprano?

Pero Liz la miró con ojos todavía brillantes por las lágrimas y le preguntó esperanzadoramente:

-¿Piensas eso de verdad?

Uf, las niñas ricas y sus problemas de autoestima. Pero, pensó Michelle, tampoco necesitaba mentir en este caso porque, sí, no era la mayor fan de Liz pero Eddie Michaels era un auténtico imbécil que merecía caerse desde un quinto piso y seguidamente ser atropellado por un camión, solo por si le daba por sobrevivir.

-Claro. Eddie es un… Quiero decir, tú eres genial, Liz –sí, eso no la iba a meter en muchos problemas. Aunque, ey, ¿a quién le importaba? Tampoco era como si estuviera deseando la atención del señorito popular y de su banda de idiotas, así que cuando todo se fuera a la mierda y Liz la delatara, tampoco iba a perder nada-. Eddie es un capullo con el cerebro de un mosquito. No, eso es un insulto para los mosquitos. En realidad no tiene más que aire en el cerebro.

Mira, quizás hasta se lo diría a la cara la próxima vez que viera a Eddie. Michelle podía sentir cómo se envalentonaba. Ja, eso era lo que pasaba cuando a una la relegaban a lo más hondo de la cadena de popularidad. No tenía gran cosa que perder.

A su lado, Liz sonrió.

-Gracias, MJ.

***

El pasado fin de semana, mientras intentaba inútilmente despegar su mano del pomo de la puerta, Michelle había contemplado su móvil durante varios minutos. Solo necesitaba alcanzarlo, o utilizar la opción de voz para llamar directamente a Peter o a Ned, pero mientras más observaba el móvil… más vacilaba.

Porque si todo el asunto con la araña radioactiva y los poderes… si hubiera pasado un par de años atrás Michelle les habría llamado en el acto pero ahora… Ahora, no quería que Peter y Ned la vieran como un bicho raro. De pronto su opinión valía demasiado. Ya no eran niños y… y quizás también estaba asustada…, de perderlos y de la cara que pondría Peter…

Así que no llamó y, en cambio, estuvo forcejeando con la puerta durante horas hasta que el efecto pareció pasar por sí mismo y consiguió despegarse. Y por eso mismo ahora los evitaba, porque si alguien iba a notar que había algo distinto en ella serían sus mejores amigos, y no quería que eso pasase.

Por eso, cuando Betty y Liz la acorralaron más tarde ese día y le sugirieron ir con ellas a tomar un helado, Michelle no dijo que no. Porque si hacía nuevos amigos quizás Peter y Ned llegasen a la conclusión de que no los necesitaba más, a pesar de que no podía imaginarse una realidad en la que su corazón dejase de golpear rápidamente cuando Peter sonreía o en la que escuchara a alguien hablar sobre Star Wars y no pensase en Ned.

Durante los últimos días de curso Michelle, Liz y Betty se sentaron juntas y, cuando llegó el verano y Betty la llamó, Michelle aceptó ir con ellas a un club donde aficionados iban a presentar sus propios poemas, de entre todas las cosas.

Con el tiempo, incluso disfrutó pasar el tiempo con ellas. Seguía extrañando a Peter y a Ned, sin embargo. No imaginaba cómo sería no extrañarlos.

***

Durante uno de esos días extraños de verano en que no hizo calor, Michelle rebuscó en el armario de su padre hasta que encontró la vieja sudadera roja que él solía llevar todo el tiempo cuando era pequeña, cuando los fines de semana consistían en largas caminatas junto al río y en ir a ver a los Yankees cada vez que jugaban en casa. Después volvió a su habitación, donde cogió unas mallas azules del fondo del cajón, de la vez que probó a ir a clases de Street Dance, lo cual le fue muy bien hasta que pasaron de agitar los brazos y las caderas a saltar y arrastrarse por el suelo, para lo cual MJ… era bastante penosa. O lo había sido, en todo caso, porque cuando salió por la ventana de su cuarto que daba a un callejón y saltó a la escalera de emergencias, que estaba como mínimo a un metro de distancia, sus músculos ni siquiera se quejaron por el esfuerzo. Porque ahora tenía músculos, quien lo iba a decir.

En la azotea de un bloque de apartamentos a varios minutos de distancia de su casa, MJ se detuvo. Hora de practicar. Sacó el móvil y lo enganchó en su lugar habitual, en el rincón más alejado para que captara todos sus movimientos sin importar hacia donde se moviera, y luego se puso a practicar.

***

Había un hombre en Youtube que subía videos haciendo parkour. Con su nueva velocidad, agilidad y fuerza, a MJ no le suponía mucho esfuerzo imitarlo. Aunque antes de la picadura habría estado jadeando a los veinte minutos, dos horas pasaron sin que se diera cuenta, y solo paró porque debía volver a casa a terminar los deberes que les habían puesto para este verano. Picadura o no, MJ iba a seguir siendo la mejor de la clase. Ningún superpoder podía competir con Columbia.

***

Una semana después, todo estalló.

El día empezó bastante bien. Primero, como como todos los días, se puso sus mallas y su sudadera y salió a practicar, porque Michelle, por mucho que pasara un poco de eso de los superpoderes, estaba todavía más en contra de no controlar su propio cuerpo y no saber sus límites. Cada día iba un poco más lejos, se ejercitaba más y hacía ejercicios más duros, que de todos modos nunca parecían ser suficientes.

Estuvo más de una hora en la azotea del bloque de apartamentos donde solía practicar, hasta que tomó la decisión que la llevaría al desastre, que fue saltar desde la azotea, porque tampoco parecía un reto tan grande. Ni siquiera era un edificio tan alto. Tres o cuatro plantas como mucho. Con su fuerza le preocupaban más los coches aparcados en la calle que romperse el cráneo. Además, tenía pensado saltar sobre la farola y rebotar sobre la acera, así que como mucho iba a abollar un poco la propiedad pública. Nueva York podía permitírselo. Al menos no iba a echar abajo edificios peleando contra supervillanos como hacían los Vengadores. Los nuevos Vengadores. Ugh. ¿Cómo se llamaban ahora? Daba lo mismo. Iron-Vision-Patriot. Vengadores 2.0. Algo así.

Así que lanzarse desde la azotea dio paso al siguiente paso del descenso a la locura, que fue saltar grácilmente sobre la farola (nadie iba a convencerla de que casi se cayó de cabeza al pisar mal) y luego prepararse para saltar sobre la ace- Ugh. Ahí no había personas antes.

Michelle solo tuvo tiempo de evitar caer sobre la adorable ancianita abalanzándose sobre el hombre que estaba frente a ésta, quien dio un grito cuando notó unas piernas deslizándose por sus hombros y un cuerpo cayendo sobre él desde aparentemente ningún sitio.

-¡Oh, dios mío! –exclamó Michelle-.

-¡Me cago en la puta! –exclamó el hombre-.

-Ay –exclamó la viejecita-.

Michelle no sabría hasta más tarde que acababa de interrumpir un atraco, pues al intentar desembarazarse de los brazos del hombre golpeó su mano derecha, con la que el tipo sostenía el cuchillo y, cuando eso no resultó e intentó saltar desde la otra dirección, le golpeó la mandíbula con la cabeza con tanta fuerza que lo dejó inconsciente. Para cuando se apartó, tambaleándose con una mezcla de confusión y falta de coordinación, vio que había un adolescente al otro lado de la calle, con el móvil levantado y grabando toda la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ugh.

***

El video se hizo viral en menos de una hora.

Michelle se pasó el resto de la tarde escondida en un viejo almacén, paranoica. ¿Y si alguien conseguía distinguir su rostro en el video? Llevaba la capucha de la sudadera puesta y por lo que podía ver de la calidad del video no iban a poder sacar gran cosa de él, ¿pero y si había más videos por ahí, de otras ocasiones, y alguien decidía sacarlos a la luz?

Sacó su propio móvil, un viejo Nokia varios modelos atrasado que había pertenecido a su padre antes de que le dieran uno nuevo en el trabajo. Abrió su lista de contactos, sintiendo algo extraño en su estómago cuando se dio cuenta de a cuantas pocas personas podía llamar amigos, y a cuantas de esas pocas podía realmente acudir. Su dedo estuvo parado sobre el nombre de Ned durante varios segundos, hasta que se forzó a bajarlo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Su aliento se quedó atascado en la garganta y por un largo momento no supo qué hacer con sus propias manos, ni con el móvil que seguía sonando hasta que una voz dijo:

-¿Sí? –seguido, tras un largo rato de-: ¿Michelle?

Cerró los ojos. Hasta el nombre parecía extraño. Como de otra vida. Ahora todo el mundo la llamaba MJ. Todo el mundo. Incluso su padre.

Todos menos Ned, quien se equivocaba tres de cuatro veces a la hora de llamarla, demasiado acostumbrado a su nombre para recordar el nuevo mote. Cómo había odiado Michelle que nunca se acordara de llamarla MJ, y ahora… Ahora su desliz le recordó a la niña que había sido una vez, antes de entrar a Midtown y decidir que quería que la vieran como alguien mayor, alguien que _molaba_. Le recordaba a la niña que le ponía demasiado kétchup a su hamburguesa y se quedaba despierta hasta tarde construyendo un fuerte con las sábanas, cuando se quedaba a dormir en casa de Ned o de Peter. Quizás la araña radiactiva no era la que la había cambiado. Quizás el cambio había empezado con su nombre _(“¡No me llames Michelle o Mica, papá, suena tan infantil!”_ ) y había contagiado todos los aspectos de su vida.

-Um. ¿Ned?

Solo hubo unos breves segundos de duda, y luego Ned preguntó:

-¿Dónde estás?

***

Michelle terminó contándoselo todo. Hasta el último detalle. A favor de Ned, aunque se pasó la primera media hora boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, al final se tomó el asunto con bastante entereza. Más o menos.

-¿Así que esta eres tú? –preguntó levantando su móvil y mostrándole el dichoso video, como si no lo hubiera visto ya unas cien veces-. Twitter ha estado ardiendo todo el día con gente diciendo lo impresionados qué están y teorizando quién puede ser. Está por todos lados, Michelle. Hasta mi hermano lo ha visto, y él casi no sale de su habitación. Está estudiando para entrar a la escuela de derecho el próximo año.

-Eso es genial.

-Pff, ¡irrelevante, Michelle! Estamos hablando de superpoderes. ¿Qué más da el penoso de mi hermano? ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? Tienes que buscarte un apodo antes de que lo hagan los demás, o acabarás con un nombre como Cangreja Asombrosa.

-¿Cangre…? Oh, dios mío, Ned.

-¿Qué? Vas de rojo. Es eso o Cara Ketchup. ¿Te acuerdas cuando Peter te puso ese mote porque decía que era asqueroso cuánta salsa le ponías a las hamburguesas?

Michelle suspiró. Lo recordaba demasiado bien.

-No voy a ponerme un nombre porque no soy ninguna superheroina.

-¡Claro que eres una superheroina! ¡Has machacado a ese ladrón!

-¡Eso ha sido un accidente!

-Bueno, uno no se vuelve un superhéroe de la noche a la mañana. Las primeras veces siempre cuestan un poco. Kara Danvers destrozó un barco y vertió petróleo al mar antes de convertirse en Supergirl.

-¿Estás comparándome con un personaje ficticio? Mira, no, ese no es el problema. ¡El problema es que no tengo ningún interés en ser nada de eso!

-Está bien, está bien, ¿y qué quieres hacer?

-¿Puedo devolver mis poderes? ¿Es esa una opción?

-Um. Has dicho que la araña está muerta.

-Quizás si voy a Oscorp me los pueden quitar.

-¿Y convertirte en una cobaya? ¡Piensa en Deadpool!

-Eres un nerd –Michelle sonrió y lo abrazó-. Mi nerd. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Debería habértelo contado hace semanas.

-Está bien. Ahora podemos contárselo a Peter juntos. ¿Te imaginas la cara que va a poner?

Michelle se tensó.

-Se lo vas a decir, ¿verdad? Uf, ¿qué estoy preguntando? Por supuesto que se lo vas a decir. Es tu mejor amigo.

-Ned…

-Porque sería de locos ocultárselo. Es Peter.

-S-Sí, lo sé, pero…

-Además, hemos sido amigos desde que teníamos seis años. Y-Y me lo has contado a mí. No puedes no contárselo a Peter, ahora. Somos un equipo, ¿no es así?

MJ se negó a mirarlo a la cara durante el tiempo que Ned trató de convencerla, hasta que la voz del chico pasó de persuasiva a frustrada a enfadada, y MJ… nunca había visto a Ned enfadado, no realmente. Pero no podía contárselo a Peter porque entonces todo esto se volvería un poco más real, y porque aunque Ned se lo había cogido bien, y aunque sabía que Peter también lo haría… no quería dejar de ser simplemente MJ, su amiga. No quería cambiar.

***

El verano pasó volando. Ned y MJ se encontraron un par de veces, y en su último encuentro Ned parecía casi el mismo de siempre, a pesar de la mirada de reproche que le enviaba de vez en cuando, como cuando Peter le dejó un mensaje invitándolo a cenar en su casa y Michelle se negó a ir cuando Ned le dijo que a Peter no le importaría que se les uniera. Pero al final del día Ned la abrazó y le dijo que tenían que quedar de nuevo otro día, así que suponía que estaban bien.

El primer día de clase MJ llegó una hora tarde porque sus sentidos estaban como locos. Las luces eran demasiado brillantes. Las voces demasiado altas. Encontró unas gafas de sol con los cristales negros en la mesita de su padre, que al final tampoco hacían mucho para bloquear la luz, se puso los cascos en los oídos y caminó lentamente hasta la escuela, porque hasta sus propios pasos le producían jaqueca.

Se saltó el anuncio de Betty y de Jason sobre la fiesta de vuelta a empezar -el _Homecoming_ \- pero no tardó en enterarse debido a lo emocionados que estaban todos. Ya empezaban a formarse parejas que querían ir juntas al baile, y las chicas no dejaron de cuchichear sobre ello en el baño cuando MJ se encerró en el cubículo. Esto era una pesadilla. Entre sus poderes funcionando mal y el griterío no creía que pudiera acabar el día sin volverse loca.

Durante el receso, MJ se encerró en el laboratorio de química y cerró todas las persianas para que no entrara el sol. Nunca nadie entraba aquí excepto cuando había clase así que no le preocupaba ser descubierta. Estaba considerando seriamente meterse dentro del armario de suministros para escapar de la poca luz que entraba por las rendijas cuando la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y alguien entró. MJ, que estaba sentada en un extremo de la habitación, detrás de la hilera de bancos que servían un poco de escudo, se quedó quieta y escuchando para ver de quién se trataba. Quien fuera, dejó una mochila sobre el suelo, sacó una libreta y un lápiz y se puso a escribir. El sonido de la punta rasgando contra el papel la estaba sacando de quicio pero MJ no se movió de su escondite. Al menos el tipo no había encendido la luz al entrar, lo que sugería que tampoco quería que los maestros lo encontrasen aquí.

Tras cinco minutos, MJ se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta sin decir palabra, ignorando los latidos erráticos cuando la otra persona descubrió que no estaba sola, el pequeño quejido, y luego el corazón ralentizando y volviendo a su ritmo habitual cuando la reconoció.

-¿MJ?

Ella se giró.

-¿Peter?

-Um. Hola. Eh… No te había visto.

-Yo solo… -señaló hacia el rincón- estaba por ahí.

Genial, Michelle.

Peter la miró por debajo del flequillo, sus ojos grandes y atentos, hasta que poco a poco desvió la mirada.

-No tienes que irte. Podemos sentarnos juntos.

Michelle se acercó lentamente contra su mejor juicio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ah. Es un proyecto que empecé el otro día. Pero es una tontería –puso las manos encima de la libreta mientras sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse. Michelle reprimió una sonrisa. Peter siempre se avergonzaba de lo que él llamaba “proyectos” y el resto del mundo llamaría pequeñas genialidades. Michelle no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría llegar a hacer con un laboratorio de verdad, en vez de recoger piezas en botes de basura-.

-¿Qué es?

-Es… Esta vez es un proyecto de química. Ya sabes, por eso… -señaló a su alrededor-.

-Por eso estás aquí.

-Es… um… ¿Es como una especie de super pegamento? Bueno, eso es lo que quiero hacer pero la fórmula está mal… no consigo ver dónde me he equivocado.

-¿Así que en realidad no pega?

-No, sí que pega. Pega demasiado, creo. Pero la sustancia desaparece en unas cuantas horas así que… es inútil. Y también es resistente, pero…

-¿Quieres que preparemos un poco? A lo mejor así te viene la inspiración…

-Ya lo intenté el otro día pero el profesor Cobbwell lo tiene todo bajo llave y en clase no puedo porque… -se calló abruptamente cuando Michelle caminó hacia el escritorio del profesor, se agachó debajo de él y… sacó una llave-. ¿Cómo has sabido que eso estaba ahí?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Soy Michelle Jones.

Peter sonrió un poco y asintió, como si eso lo explicara todo. Michelle se dirigió al armario de suministros.

-¿Entonces, qué dices? ¿Empezamos?

Él se levantó rápidamente de la silla y la siguió.

***

No volvieron a hablar durante el resto del día pero a la mañana siguiente, mientras Ned se quejaba de lo mucho que le dolía la muela que le habían sacado el día anterior, se cruzaron en el pasillo y Peter le sonrió.

***

MJ no iba a admitir el revoloteo que sentía en el estómago cada vez que Peter sonreía de esa manera.

***

-¿Vas a ir con alguien al baile? –le preguntó Betty durante la clase de física, pues desde el año pasado se sentaban juntas en esa asignatura. Quizás porque Liz no estaba en Física Avanzada-.

(Un tiempo atrás, Michelle se habría sentado con Peter, quien estaba sentado con Abe ya que Ned tampoco cursaba esta asignatura).

-No voy a ir.

Betty se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿No vas a ir? En plan no vas a ir con nadie o no vas a ir a secas?

-No voy a ir a secas.

-¡MJ!

-El baile es una tontería.

-¡P-Pero no puedes quedarte en casa! Si te preocupa ir sola podemos ir todas juntas. Liz, tú y yo. O, bueno, tú y yo porque creo que Liz ya tiene una cita. De todos modos es lo que le he dicho a Jason que voy a hacer. El muy pesado no deja de pedírmelo. ¡Ya le he dicho que no tres veces! Pero, pensándolo, quizás no es tan mala idea…

-Betty, estás muriéndote por tener una cita ese día.

Betty se puso colorada.

-Te he escuchado parlotear sobre ello toda la semana. No tienes que ir conmigo porque pienses que soy una perdedora.

-¡No eres una perdedora, MJ!

Michelle puso los ojos en blanco.

-Además –añadió Betty-, quien quiero que me lo pida no va a tener agallas, así que no me importa que vayamos como amigas. Siempre puedo bailar con alguien cuando lleguemos allí.

-Wow, ¿vas a robarle la cita a alguien?

Betty la golpeó en el brazo, riéndose. Michelle le sonrió de lado y bajó la cabeza para seguir con los deberes que les había asignado la profesora Warren.

***

Ahora que el verano había terminado y no tenía tanto tiempo libre (sobre todo porque los profesores les mandaban cada vez más trabajo), Michelle todavía no había salido a practicar. Además, todavía seguía paranoica con que alguien la reconocería si salía a la calle con su “disfraz” habitual, que no era un disfraz en absoluto sino sus mallas azules y la sudadera roja de su padre cuya capucha usaba para cubrirse la cabeza. Su vida estaba acabada si alguien la reconocía como Cangreja Asombrosa.

Uh.

Tenía que dejar de utilizar ese nombre, aunque solo fuera dentro de su cabeza. No podía seguir llamándose Cangreja Asombrosa todo el tiempo. Sería como llamar a Ojo de Halcón Flechitas. O a Hulk Hombretón Verde. No tenía el mismo impacto.

-Tienes que venir a la fiesta que voy a hacer esta noche –le dijo Liz por teléfono esa tarde, como si no se lo hubiera recordado una y otra vez durante los últimos días. Siendo justos no tenía intención de ir, así que estaba justificado que Liz se lo repitiera una y otra vez, porque seguramente también lo sabía-.

-Tengo que…

-He encontrado el libro del que te hablé el otro día. El que te dije que había visto en la oficina de mi madre. Le pregunté por él y, mira, lo tengo justo ahora en las manos.

-…¿en serio?

-Sí, sí. Primera edición. Muy… antiguo. De verdad, parece que va a deshacerse en mis manos en cualquier momento. No sé lo que va a pasar si no vienes a rescatarlo. Flash podría confundirlo por alguna otra cosa y lanzarlo dentro del ponche que nos vamos a beber esta noche.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

-Voy para allá.

***

Liz no la dejó escaparse una vez llegó a su casa. Los otros chicos llegaron poco después, algunos cargando barriles de cerveza, otros con las manos vacías y Flash… cargando un equipo de música y diciendo que iba a ser el DJ. Michelle puso los ojos en blanco.

Parecía que todo el mundo estaba aquí, excepto Emma y Eddie, lo que parecía indicar que Liz estaba ganando puntos en popularidad y que los alumnos de Midtown estaban decantándose por ella en lugar de por su exnovio y su antigua amiga. Por lo visto, todo había empezado con Eddie perdiendo el balón durante el último partido del año el curso pasado, lo que terminó con su derrota en los estatales.

Liz resplandecía ante la atención. Ni siquiera pareció importarle cuando Abe chocó con un jarrón que parecía muy caro y lo lanzó al suelo. No dejó de sonreír mientras recogía los pedazos del suelo. Ugh. Inquietante. Liz tenía suerte de ser mona y simpática.

Estaba en la cocina de los Toomes comiéndose una tostada mientras los amigos de Liz bailaban en el salón cuando Peter y Ned aparecieron de la nada. Ned iba con un jersey granate y un sombrero que no le quedaba nada bien, aunque no iba a ser ella la que se lo dijera, y Peter llevaba una camisa a cuadros y el pelo echado hacia atrás con gel, lo que en realidad atraía más la mirada a sus gafas.

Los tres debían tener la misma expresión de desconcierto en el rostro, como si no hubieran esperado encontrarse con los otros. Sabía que Liz los había invitado pero… sinceramente, no había creído que esos dos fueran a querer arriesgarse a encontrarse con Flash más de lo necesario, aunque tuvieran que resignarse a no venir.

Intentando que no se le viera el asombro, MJ puso su voz más aburrida.

-¿Venís a esta cutrada de fiesta? –yup, sigue comiendo MJ. Pareces completamente indiferente. Esto sí que es molar, no saltar de las azoteas encima de tiparrajos que amenazan a viejecitas con cuchillos-.

-Tú también estás aquí –le respondió Ned-.

-¿Seguro? –sonrió escuetamente, para luego darse la vuelta y desaparecer en el salón donde sus compañeros de curso seguía bailando-.

Escuchó con su superoído a Peter preguntar: _“¿Siempre tiene que hacer esas salidas de película?”_ y a Ned responder: _“Tío, es MJ. No necesita imitar a nadie”._

Sonrió todo el camino hacia las escaleras, donde se sentó a comerse el resto de la tostada.

***

Vio a Liz y a Peter bailando juntos más tarde. Por alguna razón, sintió una opresión en el pecho y tuvo que desviar la mirada rápidamente.

***

Mucho después, cuando ya casi todos se habían ido a casa y los que quedaban estaban hablando de llevarse la fiesta a otro sitio, no fuera que los vecinos llamaran a la policía, MJ estaba sentada afuera, apoyada contra el coche de Flash. Comiendo. De nuevo. Tener superpoderes apestaba. Al menos no creía que su nuevo metabolismo la dejara engordar; eso era un alivio.

Escuchó a Peter salir de la casa antes de verlo. Alguien debía haberlo convencido de que bebiera esta noche porque tropezó en la acera y casi se cayó al suelo. Cuando vio a MJ, que se veía como una figura oscura en la noche, dio un grito muy poco masculino.

-Eeey, MJ –dijo, poniéndose rojo. Sin duda intentando quedar bien después del espectáculo que acababa de dar-. No sabía que seguías aquí.

Tenía las gafas torcidas y sus ojos marrones se veían enormes cada vez que parpadeaba todo lo que podía para alejar el sueño, que era cada dos segundos.

-¿Dónde está tu otra mitad?

-¿Uh?

-Ned.

-Ah. Él… Su madre vino a recogerlo hace… ¿Qué hora es? –miró alrededor, como si mágicamente fuera a aparecer un reloj en medio de la calle-.

-Pero tú te has quedado.

-Oh. Sí. He… He estado hablando con Liz –ahora sí que se sonrojó a lo grande, e incapaz de seguir mirando a MJ, bajó los ojos a sus zapatos-.

-Liz Toomes –MJ se bajó del coche y caminó hacia él-. Un poco por encima de tu liga, ¿no?

No sabía por qué estaba siendo tan borde. Peter era… no era como algunos de los otros chicos, que iban por la escuela como si les perteneciera. Peter… Peter era Peter, y eso siempre había sido suficiente.

Pero sus palabras dieron en el blanco. Peter se estremeció y sus hombros se desplomaron. MJ se sintió como la peor villana de la historia. Dios, esto era malo. Malísimo. No quería que Peter la odiara. Evitarlo, quizás… pero no provocar su odio o… o poner esa expresión lastimera en su rostro. Pero no se le ocurrió algo agradable que decir que aliviara la tensión.

-¿Sabes que existen amebas que comen cerebros?

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Puedes pillarlas nadando en algunos lagos o bebiendo agua contaminada del grifo. Hay casos documentados en Estados Unidos.

Peter siguió observándola con confusión.

-¿Qué?

-A lo mejor así se inventaron las pelis de zombis. Alguien perdió a un conocido por culpa de las amebas come-cerebros.

-Uh, MJ…

-Hay hombres que nacen con dos penes. Se llama difalía. En realidad no es tan extraño.

Él abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

-Es solo que muchos no lo admiten, pero uno de cada seis millones de hombres tiene dos penes.

_Uuuuuuh, Michelle, cierra la boca. ¿Por qué estás hablando de penes? ¿Por qué sigues repitiendo penes? ¿Por quéeeee?_

Inadvertidamente, Peter empezó a cubrirse sus partes con una mano, su expresión completamente horrorizada, como si Michelle estuviera acusándole de tener dos penes.

Ella se rio un poco para aliviar la tensión. Quería cambiar de tema pero no se le ocurría nada, y Peter seguía mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y cada vez su risa fue volviéndose más nerviosa hasta que Michelle gimió y se cubrió la cara.

-Lo siento. ¡Lo siento! Eso ha sido vergonzoso.

Peter no dejó de cubrirse pero la vergüenza de Michelle pareció sacarlo de su aturdimiento y empezó a sonreír un poco. No del todo, porque todavía parecía traumatizado, pero un tanto.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres… que busquemos un taxi juntos? Tu casa está más o menos en la misma dirección…

Eso no era del todo cierto, para pasar por delante de su casa el taxista tendría que coger el camino largo, pero Michelle no dijo nada de eso. Asintió.

No había taxis por la calle a esa hora del día y estaba claro que tendrían que haber llamado a uno antes de salir de la casa de Liz, pero de todos modos siguieron caminando porque era una noche agradable y… Michelle extrañaba un poco simplemente caminar junto a Peter en silencio. Sus brazos empezaron a rozarse al caminar.

-Estás pasando mucho tiempo con Betty y Liz –comentó Peter-.

Ni siquiera era un “nos estás abandonando para pasar tiempo con Betty y Liz”, era un “supongo que me alegro de que te lleves bien con alguien”, con ese SUPONGO en mayúsculas. No parecía muy feliz tampoco, simplemente resignado.

-Oh. Han sido… Son agradables.

-Sí. Supongo.

Entonces hablaron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Crees que…?

-¿Has hablado con…?

Se miraron y se echaron a reír.

-Tu primero –dijo ella-.

-Has estado hablando con Ned, ¿no? Se le escapó algo el otro día…

Ella miró hacia otro lado.

-No dijo nada en concreto –se apresuró a recalcar Peter, como si le preocupara dejar a Ned como un chivato a pesar de que tendría que tener más razones para sentirse enfadado que preocupado-. Solo… Estábamos viendo videos en Youtube y por alguna razón te mencionó.

-¿Qué estabais viendo?

-Oh, un video de Hulk… Luego el video cambió automáticamente, así que nos pusimos a ver a Spider-man.

-¿Spider-man? –preguntó Michelle, arqueando una ceja-.

-Sí, ya sabes… el superhéroe que lleva la sudadera roja… El que salvó a esa anciana cuando la atracaron.

-¿Una sudadera roja? –se paró en el acto, sintiendo la bilis subirle a la garganta-.

-¡Sí! No hay muchos videos de él. Solo ese en el que se encargó del ladrón, y alguno más saltando de un par de edificios, pero Spider-man es increíble, ¿verdad?

-¿P-Piensas que es un superhéroe?

-¡Claro! Esa mujer podría haber sido lastimada de verdad. El hombre que iba a atracarla por lo visto acababa de salir de prisión. La última vez lo atraparon por un delito de robo con violencia. Envió a unos tipos al hospital.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Ned hackeó su ficha policial!

-Oh, dios mío.

Peter miró hacia todos lados, mirando cada rincón de la calle vacía, dándose cuenta tardíamente de lo que acababa de admitir. Michelle lo cogió del brazo cuando empezó a tambalearse por la bebida.

-¿Por qué lo llaman Spider-man?

-¿Uh? –se quedó mirando la mano de Michelle en su brazo como si fuera algo de otro mundo-.

-Spider-man. ¿Por qué lo llaman así?

-Porque… No lo sé. ¿Por qué cayó del cielo encima del atracador? Y como que se agarró a él con manos y piernas, como… como si fueran patas gigantes.

Michelle escondió la cara tras las manos. No sabía qué era peor, ser comparada con una araña o con un cangrejo. Al menos Spider-man sonaba más o menos bien… excepto por la parte de “hombre”. ¿Por qué asumían que era un hombre? ¿Es que acaso Black Widow no había roto ya el prototipo de mujer indefensa? Era insultante que ni siquiera lo consideraran.

Cuando siguieron caminando, Michelle no quitó la mano de su brazo.

***

Estaban pasando junto al puente cuando empezaron a escuchar voces.

-Yo quería algo discreto. ¿Por qué quieres desplumarme?

Había una furgoneta blanca aparcada junto al río. El terreno estaba en un nivel inferior a la calle, con lo que uno tenía que mirar hacia abajo si quería ver el río, pero las voces eran difíciles de ignorar. Había dos hombres parados junto a la furgoneta y un tercero rebuscaba algo en la parte trasera de la misma, con medio cuerpo metido dentro.

Peter se detuvo.

-Peter –lo llamó-.

-Mira, hermano, nosotros somos los únicos que vendemos estas armas de Supertech –dijo uno de los hombres-.

-Tío, yo solo quiero algo para atracar a alguien. No quiero hacerlo viajar en el tiempo.

Peter empezó a girarse en dirección a las voces y se paró en el borde de la acera, mirándolos fijamente, como si realmente pretendiera…, quien sabe, ¿bajar ahí abajo? Eso era de locos.

-¡Peter!

Él la miró de reojo y MJ lo cogió del brazo para apartarlo de la línea de visión de los tres hombres, pero fue demasiado tarde. El móvil de Peter empezó a sonar y los otros levantaron la cabeza hacia la calle, donde Peter estaba buscando frenéticamente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y Michelle estaba paralizada a su lado, viendo como el que había estado junto a la furgoneta sacaba un arma enorme que brillaba…

Peter levantó la cabeza en ese mismo momento y en vez de correr… Se plantó delante de ella.

-¡Oye, si vas a disparar a alguien dispárame a mí!

El tipo del rifle sonrió lentamente.

-Vale.

Y disparó.

Michelle empujó a Peter hacia un lado y apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer lo mismo antes de que el disparo de luz casi le atravesara el pecho.

-¡Quédate en el suelo! –le gritó a Peter, quien ya empezaba a moverse e intentaba levantarse-.

-¡MJ!

-¡He llamado a la policía! –gritó Michelle-.

El tipo que estaba comprando las armas echó a correr pero los otros dos se quedaron donde estaban. El que estaba desarmado sacó otra arma similar de la furgoneta.

-Vaya. Testigos –se echó a reír-. Qué dilema –los apuntó de nuevo con el arma-. Con lo que quiero decir que no hay ningún dilema en realidad. No tendríais que haberos acercado por aquí, chicos.

Antes de que pudiera terminar su discurso, Peter se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia él, saltando precariamente por el terreno resbaladizo. Lo que fuera que pretendiera hacer… hacerle un placaje o quitarle el arma… terminó tan rápido como empezó, porque el hombre levantó el brazo, lo golpeó en la sien y Peter cayó inconsciente.

Michelle gritó, enfurecida, y se lanzó a por los dos hombres.

***

La policía llegó media hora después y se los llevó. Michelle, escondida detrás de unos arbustos, esperó a que el coche patrulla se alejara y las luces dejaran de brillar en la distancia para despertar a Peter. Con alguna u otra bofetada incluida. Eso le enseñaría a no correr tras el peligro.

-Uh –dijo Peter la tercera vez que le palmeó la mejilla. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego gimió de dolor al tocarse la sien-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-La policía ha llegado después de que te desmayaras y nos ha rescatado.

-¿En serio? Ow, como duele. ¿Cómo me he…? ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo?

-El tipo al que intentabas tumbar te ha golpeado con su rifle en la sien.

-Oh. Um. Sí, eso… parece algo que sucedería.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? –le espetó, gritando-.

-¿Queeeeé? ¿Qué he hecho?

-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué tal intentar atacar a un tipo que te dobla en tamaño? ¿Y que carga un arma que puede pulverizarte?

-Uh, MJ…

-¡Podrías haber muerto!

Peter cerró los ojos.

-Ya lo sé, es solo… Tenía que ayudar, MJ.

-¿AYUDAR EN QUÉ?

-E-esas armas… Son peligrosas. I-Iban a venderlas y… Y pronto estarían en las calles y… Mucha gente podría haber sido lastimada.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, Peter!

-¿Y de quién lo es? Si es algo que está sucediendo delante de mí, ¿de quién es asunto? ¿Puedo simplemente irme y decir que no soy responsable?

-¡Sí! Sabes, para eso están los Vengadores. Para eso… para eso está la policía. No lo sé. Alguien. Pero no tú, Peter. ¡No eres un superhéroe!

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con tener poderes! Si algo como eso pasa, y yo tengo la oportunidad de pararlo, y no lo hago, ¡entonces lo que suceda después es culpa mía!

La boca de Michelle se cerró con un chasquido. Tragó saliva. Cerró los ojos. Intentó… calmarse.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, Peter.

-Sí que es cierto. ¡Sí que es cierto, MJ!

-No todo lo que pasa en el mundo es responsabilidad tuya. Ni mía. No somos responsables…

-Cuando tío Ben murió… Cuando lo dispararon… Lo hicieron porque intentó hacer lo correcto. Porque intentó detener a esos atracadores. No era su responsabilidad pero… pero murió haciendo lo correcto y… y quizás, si alguien hubiera pensado que era su responsabilidad también, podría haber hecho algo… Podría haber salvado a mi tío. Podría… no lo sé, haberlo apartado antes de que pudieran dispararle. Podría… Si todos diéramos lo mejor de nosotros, MJ… No se trata de tener poderes especiales, ni de… ser fuerte o inteligente o poder construirse un traje. Se trata de dar un paso al frente cuando crees que alguien necesita ayuda.

Michelle agachó la cabeza, incapaz de mirar la expresión apasionada de Peter, cómo sus ojos parecían más profundos y más sabios. Había visto este lado de Peter otras veces antes, pero nunca así; nunca por algo tan importante.

-Se trata de tomar responsabilidad cuando crees que tu ayuda puede significar el cambio entre que alguien viva o muera. Además… MJ, no podía dejar que nada te pasara.

Michelle cerró los ojos. A su lado, Peter sostuvo su mano.

***

Peter era la clase de persona que siempre intentaba ayudar a todo el mundo.

Cuando Michelle pensaba en ello, llegaba a la conclusión de que estos superpoderes tendrían que haber sido para Peter. Para él, o para alguien igual de valiente y desinteresado.

Ella solo era Michelle Jones. La pequeña Michelle que nunca sonreía ni lloraba y que lo más bonito que podías decir sobre ella era que sacaba buenas notas, y el mundo estaba tan jodido que cuando tenía que elegir a alguien para darle superpoderes la elegía a ella. A Michelle Jones, quien podía contar con una sola mano las personas a las que realmente, realmente quería. Michelle Jones, cuyo único acto de heroicidad había sido por accidente.

_“Jódete. ¡Jódete! No soy ninguna heroína”._

Cuando tenía cinco años su madre los había abandonado a ella y a su padre. Un día simplemente había cogido sus cosas y se había marchado con la única explicación de que la necesitaban “en casa”. Su verdadera casa, suponía; como si solo hubiera estado pasando el rato con ellos antes de volver a su vida real. Michelle solo conservaba una vieja foto suya que había escondido en el fondo de su cajón cuando era una niña, antes de que su padre se enfadara un día y destruyera la mayoría de fotos que tenían guardadas en el álbum. No sabía por qué todavía la conservaba pero ahí estaba, en el mismo cajón, oculta bajo un montón de calcetines que nunca se ponía porque no quería sacarlos y tener que ver la imagen de su madre ahí, devolviéndole la mirada.

La marcha de su madre le había enseñado que no debía esperar nada de nadie.

Si tenía que esperar durante horas en las escaleras de su apartamento cuando era pequeña, esperando a que su padre volviera, no se quejaba. Si de pronto tenía que aprender a cocinar porque su padre algunas veces llegaba demasiado tarde del trabajo tampoco se quejaba, porque él ya trabajaba suficiente. Y cuando decidió que quería ir a Midtown y tuvo que estudiar hasta sudar sangre para ser admitida con una beca no se quejó, porque eso habría sido buscarle tres piernas al gato y ya había sido lo suficientemente afortunada de ser una de las escogidas entre los cientos de estudiantes que lo habían intentado. Y si un par de años después tuvo que empezar a trabajar para ayudar a pagar la renta no se quejó tampoco. Porque no podía esperar que nadie la salvara.

Así que, en algún punto, también dejó de intentar salvar a los demás.

Si uno no intentaba salvarse a sí mismo, si no luchaba, si no tenía esa fortaleza, quizás él mismo se lo estaba buscando. Quizás debía aprender a valerse por sí mismo.

Pero Peter no era así. Peter, que había perdido a cada persona importante en su vida, todavía intentaba darlo todo por los demás.

_Si algo como eso pasa, y yo tengo la oportunidad de pararlo, y no lo hago, ¡entonces lo que suceda después es culpa mía!_

Entonces todo lo que sucede después es culpa mía.

Culpa mía.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Michelle cogió el móvil e hizo una llamada.

-¿Ned? Necesito tu ayuda.

***

Ese fin de semana Spider-man apareció de nuevo en Queens en varias ocasiones. Varios videos borrosos lo mostraban saltando desde pequeños edificios y corriendo por la calle detrás de los delincuentes. Recuperó una bicicleta. Bajó un gato de un árbol. Devolvió su globo a una niña que no dejaba de llorar. Dio de comer a los patos en el parque -¡eso no estaba planeado!-. Acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa a una mujer que iba ebria luego de una noche de fiesta –lo que, pensándolo, sonaba un poco perturbador. Menos mal que no la habían tomado por un pervertido-. También paró una pelea entre dos adolescentes, aunque estaba casi segura de que se pusieron a pelear de nuevo en cuanto ella se fue.

Fue agotador.

-¿De verdad tengo que hacer todas estas cosas? –preguntó Michelle, exhausta-.

-Tú eres la que me ha llamado hablando de “hacer lo correcto” –Ned incluso alzó las manos para hacer las comillas. Michelle golpeó sus manos para que dejara de hacerlo-.

-Es solo que no parece muy emocionante. Ese gato ha intentado arañarme la cara, ¿sabes?

Ned intentó suprimir la risa sin éxito.

Esa misma tarde, sin embargo, Michelle paró a un grupo de ladrones de desvalijar todo el dinero del cajero automático. Los tipos llevaban máscaras de cartón de los Vengadores y portaban armas como las que Peter y ella habían visto la otra noche.

Michelle apenas salió con vida.

La tienda de comestibles del señor Delmar explotó.

Al menos él y su gato lograron ser rescatados a tiempo.

Oh, y ahora la policía la culpaba a ella de vandalismo y estaba en su busca para “hacerle algunas preguntas”.

¿Quién dijo algo de no tener suficiente emoción?

***

Ese Lunes MJ acorraló a Peter delante de su taquilla. “Acorraló” era la palabra correcta sin duda, al menos si se tenía en cuenta la expresión alarmada con que Peter la recibió.

-Vas a ir conmigo al baile.

-Bai… ¿qué?

-No hemos pasado tiempo juntos últimamente, así que tienes que venir conmigo –sentenció. Peter abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Si tenía ya una cita no se atrevió a decirlo. Michelle esbozó lentamente su sonrisa más amenazadora y el chico tragó-. No te preocupes por Ned, haré que Betty vaya con él.

Por detrás de Michelle (¿cuándo había llegado), Ned emitió un sonido como si alguien lo estuviera ahogando. Si no supiera que Ned tenía un flechazo con Betty desde que tenía doce años se preocuparía.

-Nos encontraremos aquí en la escuela. El padre de Liz nos va a traer en su coche.

Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos chicos pudiera decir algo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Punto para Michelle.

***

El caso es que, si Michelle iba a arriesgar su vida deteniendo atracos y defendiéndose de gatitos molestos, al menos el culpable de la revelación que la había llevado a su nuevo papel como defensora (se negaba a llamarse superheroína) pasaría un mal rato también.

Y, quizás, ir al baile con Peter era un bonus para ella.

Un poco. No iba a profundizar mucho en el tema.

…está bien. Uh. Extrañaba a sus chicos, ¿vale?

(No se preguntó por qué no invitó a Ned).

***

El Viernes llegó suuuuuuuper rápido. Tan rápido que, con sus nuevas actividades extracurriculares, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era la mañana del baile y todavía no había ido a comprar un vestido.

Su padre la encontró hiperventilando en su habitación, echando prenda tras prenda sobre la cama.

-¿Qué está pasando? –se alarmó el señor Jones, pues nunca había visto a su hija así de nerviosa-.

-Tengo un baile esta noche.

-…Vale.

-¡Y no tengo nada que ponerme!

Su padre pensó un momento y luego su cara se iluminó.

-¡Ah, estamos ya en esas fechas! Recuerdo mi propio baile, cuando tenía tu edad. Me lo pasé en grande con mis amigos.

MJ lo miró dudosa.

-¿Fuiste solo?

Él se puso colorado pero al final contestó honestamente.

-Fui con otros chicos que no tenían pareja. No era muy popular por entonces, ¿sabes? Pero igualmente tuve una gran noche. Resultó que los chicos no éramos los únicos sin cita.

-Tampoco eres popular ahora –fue lo que replicó Michelle, ignorando el resto de la explicación-.

-Supongo que no. Ya tuve bastante suerte con que alguien como tu madre me mirara dos veces.

-¿Suerte? –casi gritó ella. Le parecía el colmo que se alegrara de conocer a alguien que los había abandonado sin miramientos-.

-Bueno, gracias a ella te tengo a ti, ¿no? Esa es la mejor suerte de todas.

Cuando su padre la abrazó, Michelle escondió la sonrisa agradecida contra su hombro y se inclinó hacia él.

-Gracias, papá.

El señor Jones recogió unos pantalones del suelo.

-Ponte lo que quieras, Mica. Lo importante es que te guste a ti.

***

Cuando llegó a la casa de los Toomes, Betty y Liz la recibieron en la entrada.

-Wow –dijo Liz cuando la vio-.

-Voy ridícula, ¿verdad?

-¿Honestamente? Si fueras cualquier otra persona te diría que fueras corriendo a casa a cambiarte. Pero no se ve mal.

-¿Qué dices? –gritó Betty-. ¡Sí que tienes que ir a cambiarte! ¡Ahora, antes de que se nos haga tarde! ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir con traje?

Liz llevaba un vestido rosa oscuro que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y Betty uno azul sin tirantes. Comparadas con Michelle, que llevaba pantalones negros con una chaqueta a juego, eran el epítome de la feminidad. Y aun así, MJ no se imaginaba llevando un vestido del mismo estilo.

-Está bastante bien, Betty.

-¿Bastante bien? ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi amiga Liz? Mi amiga Liz estaría partiéndose el culo si viera a alguna de las otras chicas llegar al baile con esas pintas.

-Soy la nueva y mejorada Liz.

Cada vez le caía mejor. Michelle sonrió. No sabía cómo podía haber estado tan equivocada con la otra chica.

-De todos modos no me da tiempo a ir a casa y volver –dijo Michelle-. ¿O quieres que lleguemos tarde?

-¡No!

MJ sonrió.

-Exacto.

La casa de Liz seguía exactamente igual que la noche del baile, excepto más ordenada y limpia. Por suerte nadie había roto nada imprescindible, aunque MJ y Liz habían tenido que salir a la mañana siguiente a comprar vasos nuevos para reemplazar los que los chicos habían tirado al suelo durante su competición de beber cerveza.

-¿Están tus padres en casa?

-Sí. Mi padre está en su oficina terminando una llamada y mi madre está en la cocina. Nos iremos enseguida, tranquila.

La señora Toomes estaba, en efecto, en la cocina terminando de cocinar algo que olía delicioso. Soltó el cuchillo cuando las vio entrar y sonrió.

-Estáis espectaculares, chicas. ¿Queréis que os saque una foto?

Liz asintió rápidamente, pasándole la cámara que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de su vestido, porque por supuesto que Liz Toomes era lo bastante práctica para buscar un vestido con bolsillos.

Las tres se colocaron frente a la señora Toomes, con el salón de fondo y sonrisas animadas en el rostro… bueno, al menos Liz y Betty. MJ levantó un poco la comisura de su boca. La madre de Liz sacó la foto, todo el tiempo exclamando lo guapas que estaban con la energía de una madre orgullosa. No es que MJ supiera mucho de eso.

-Tienes un pelo estupendo, Michelle. Ya me gustaría a mí tenerlo así. Deberías llevarlo suelto más a menudo.

MJ le lanzó una mirada a Liz, pues no recordaba haber conocido a la señora Toomes más que en un par de ocasiones durante las entrevistas de padres y profesores, y Liz y ella no se llevaban bien todavía en la última ocasión. Aunque, a decir verdad, Liz apenas se separaba de su móvil y sacaba fotos cada día, ¿así que quizás le había enseñado alguna a su madre?

-Gracias, señora Toomes.

-Parece que Adrian va a tardar un poco. Está tan ocupado últimamente. Aunque supongo que eso es bueno, ¿no? Quiere decir que lo tienen en buena estima a él y a su trabajo –la señora Toomes las hizo sentar en el sofá y les pasó un plato con papas y cacahuetes-. Comed un poco. Iré a ver qué le está tomando tanto tiempo.

Después de que se fuera, las chicas hablaron un poco. Después de unos minutos, MJ preguntó:

-Liz, necesito ir al baño. ¿Me puedes decir dónde está?

-Oh. Está ahí mismo… Pero seguramente todavía lo está usando mi hermana.

-¿Le va a tomar mucho tiempo? ¿Acabará antes de que nos marchemos?

-No lo sé. Supongo que puedes usar el otro. Tenemos uno junto al garaje. Como a veces mi padre llega a casa del trabajo con barro en los zapatos mamá hizo instalar uno allí para que no le pisara toda la casa.

-¿Por dónde es?

-Ve por ese pasillo hasta el final y verás que hay una puerta. La que va recto es el garaje, la de la derecha es el baño. A mi madre no le gusta que los invitados lo usen porque no tiene las toallas a juego con el azulejo –puso los ojos en blanco-, pero no creo que a ti te importe.

MJ asintió con una minisonrisa divertida y siguió las instrucciones de Liz. Mientras caminaba hacia allí sacó el móvil y le envió un mensaje rápido a Peter.

**_Salimos en veinte minutos aproximadamente. Más te vale estar allí._ **

Su sonrisa se amplió. Podía imaginarse los ojos agrandados de Peter al leer el mensaje y su ansiedad al creer que MJ pudiera pensar que iba a dejarla plantada. Sin duda estaba pensando en todos los escenarios en los que MJ le haría la vida miserable como castigo. Dios, era divertido asustar a Peter.

_¡Sí, sí! ¡Allí estaré, MJ!_

Y momentos después:

_¡Ya casi estoy!_

_¡Voy a llegar!_

_¡No te preocupes!_

MJ le respondió:

 ** _Oh, sé que lo harás_ , **acompañado del emoticono del cuchillo.

Casi podía saborear su miedo.

Estaba tan distraída escribiendo a Peter que apenas notó cuando llegó al final del pasillo, por poco chocando contra la puerta abierta. MJ soltó una pequeña exclamación y retrocedió, notando que efectivamente se trataba del garaje del que Liz le había hablado. Había las herramientas típicas de un garaje familiar, como un cortacésped, un equipo de bricolaje, varias cajas apiladas y el vehículo de la familia, que en este caso se trataba de una furgoneta blanca. Estaba empezando a girarse para dirigirse al baño cuando algo de esto último llamó su atención. La parte trasera de la furgoneta tenía el logotipo de la compañía dibujado en la parte trasera, junto a las palabras _Empresa de recolección Toomes_. MJ frunció el ceño. Algo del logotipo se le hacía familiar. Se acercó.

El maletero ocupaba toda la parte trasera pero no había ventanas por las que mirar dentro y la puerta estaba cerrada. El comienzo de un recuerdo empezó a rondarle por la cabeza. Había visto una furgoneta muy parecida a esta no hacía mucho. Había estado oscuro y el nombre de la empresa había sido borrado, pero parte del logotipo todavía era visible por detrás de la capa de pintura blanca. Oculta detrás de los arbustos con el cuerpo inconsciente de Peter a su lado había estado esperando a que la policía llegara durante media hora, así que recordaba cada detalle de la furgoneta a la perfección. Los tipos que habían estado vendiendo armas alienígenas tenían una furgoneta casi igual a esta.

_“Estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Hay cientos de personas conduciendo furgonetas blancas en Nueva York. Incluso de este modelo”._

¿Pero alguna de ellas compartía el mismo logotipo?

Caminando alrededor de la furgoneta MJ se acercó al asiento del conductor y miró a través de la ventana abierta. Los asientos traseros tapaban la mayor parte del contenido del maletero, pero MJ vio el final de algo circular y alargado que sobresalía por encima, algo que se parecía sospechosamente a una de las armas que había visto la otra noche. Tragó saliva.

El sonido de su móvil la hizo saltar. MJ miró alrededor, asustada, esperando encontrar a alguien saliendo de entre las sombras. Después de un momento de parálisis, reaccionó y salió corriendo del garaje, abriendo la puerta del baño adyacente y escondiéndose dentro como si le fuera la vida en ello. Levantó el móvil.

Peter le había respondido con el icono del emoji sudando.

Con manos temblorosas, salió del chat y buscó el nombre de Ned.

**_Creo que el padre de Liz es un terrorista que trafica con armas alienígenas._ **

**_¿QUÉ HAGO?_ **

Ned le respondió en el acto.

_¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ HA PASADO? ¿ESTÁS BIEN?_

**_Sí, estoy bien. Estoy todavía en su casa._ **

_¡SAL DE AHÍ!_

**_Se supone que va a acompañarnos al baile._ **

_¡¡¡¡¡MJ!!!!!_ Seguido de varios emoticonos del emoji en shock.

Pero MJ sabía que si desaparecía ahora solo iba a llamar la atención sobre sí misma. En algún momento tendría que salir de este baño.

_¿Llamo a la policía? ¿¿¿MJ??? ¡DI ALGO!_

**_¡No! Nos vemos en el baile. No hagas nada._ **

No había nadie fuera cuando MJ abrió la puerta del baño. Por supuesto que no. Esto no era una película de terror, se recordó. Tomando aire, volvió al salón, donde Liz y Betty estaban charlando. Acababa de sentarse junto a ellas cuando la señora Toomes reapareció con su marido.

El señor Toomes era un hombre de mediana edad completamente normal. No muy alto, con entradas en el pelo y peso medio. Parecía el típico hombre al que podías encontrarte en el supermercado. No un genio criminal.

Liz tuvo que cogerla de la mano para que reaccionara y los siguiera cuando todos empezaron a salir por la puerta. La señora Toomes les dio un abrazo a las chicas y el señor Toomes bromeó cuando vio que las tres se apilaban en el asiento trasero, dejando libre el asiento del copiloto. Las condujo hasta el instituto con su coche personal, no con la furgoneta, y durante todo el camino mantuvo la conversación fluyendo, con Betty y Liz riendo en los momentos adecuados. MJ mantuvo los labios estirados en una sonrisa tensa, temerosa de mostrar algún tipo de desagrado o sospecha en su expresión. Incluso cuando las dejó delante del gimnasio donde se celebraba el baile, no fue hasta que el coche se perdió entre las calles de Nueva York que MJ pudo volver a respirar.

Ned, Peter y otro chico que debía ser la cita de Liz estaban esperándolas en la entrada. Este último le sonaba vagamente familiar; MJ creía que estaba en el club de robótica con Peter y Liz, pero tampoco estaba muy segura y ahora mismo tampoco le interesaba averiguarlo. Cuando Ned la vio, su expresión de alivio al verla sana y a salvo la tranquilizó a ella también un poco. El chico corrió hacia ella y la cogió del brazo, sin duda con la intención de arrastrarla lejos para interrogarla. A su lado, Betty puso primero cara de sorprendida y luego empezó a fruncir el ceño, descontenta con su cita ignorándola por completo a favor de susurrar con MJ. Peter tampoco parecía muy seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, su atractiva cara cayendo con confusión. MJ golpeó a Ned en el brazo para que callara.

-Ahora no, Ned.

Betty estaba con los brazos cruzados y fulminando a Ned. Cuando él se apartó de MJ y siguió la mirada de la chica, encontrándose con la mirada irritada de Betty, parpadeó y empezó a tartamudear.

-E-Ey, B-Bett-ty –MJ le dio un codazo. Él la miró, sin entender, y ella le hizo un gesto hacia Betty que pretendía llamar la atención hacia su vestido. Ned tardó un buen rato en captarlo y cuando lo hizo enrojeció hasta la raíz-. E-E-Estás muy guapa, B-Betty.

-¿Sí? –el ceño de la chica se suavizó, pero solo un poco-. ¿Estoy más guapa que MJ?

Ned abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como si no estuviera seguro de si debía decir que sí, o si eso sería como insultar a MJ. Ella le dio un nuevo codazo.

-¡Sí! E-Es decir, todas estáis muy guapas p-pero…

-¿Pero?

-Um. T-Tú estás muy… muy guapa.

Betty empezó a sonreír.

-¿Así que estoy muy, muy guapa?

Enrojeciendo aún más, Ned asintió con la cabeza repetidamente, haciendo reír a Betty. Peter se acercó a MJ.

-Tú también estás muy-

-Bah, perdedor –MJ lo cogió del brazo y empezó a caminar hacia el interior del gimnasio, arrastrándolo con ella-, no hagas que tu cabeza explote tratando de hacerme un cumplido.

Dentro del gimnasio, un alumno los detuvo para que posaran para una foto. Peter sonrió pero MJ abrió la boca, sacó la lengua y se tocó la punta de la nariz con un dedo, levantándolo ligeramente, pero lanzando una mirada asesina con sus ojos que no pegaba nada con la actitud relajada. En cuanto la cámara hizo clic, el chico salió corriendo, dejando a Peter confundido.

-¿Qué quieres beber? –preguntó MJ. Ambos miraron hacia la mesa de refrescos al mismo tiempo. Solo había ponche-. Olvídalo. ¿Quieres bailar?

-¿TÚ quieres bailar?

-He venido hasta aquí, ¿no? Hoy debe ser el día de probar cosas nuevas.

Peter sonrió radiantemente. Maldición, realmente tenía una sonrisa bonita. Era un poco injusto que iluminara toda su cara. Como si Peter no fuera ya lo suficientemente encantador.

Haciéndole una mueca, MJ lo siguió. Una vez en el medio de la pista de baile, rodeados por otras parejas, Peter se quedó parado delante de ella y la miró fijamente con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que debía poner sus manos alrededor de ella para bailar. MJ rodó los ojos y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Peter, acercándolo. Peter trastabilló y apoyó las manos en su cintura para no caer.

Luego emitió un gritito y miró a MJ con la cara roja como un tomate.

Ella los movió a través de la pista, con Peter trastabillando, murmurando algo por lo bajo que MJ no habría escuchado sin su superoído y sonrojándose cada vez que ella apretaba sus manos un poco más fuerte para guiarlo en un giro. No pareció notar que estuviera haciendo la parte de la chica en el baile, o quizás no le importó, porque estuvo ocupado murmurando todo el tiempo:

_OhohohesMJesMJesMJsusmanosohohMJtienesusmanosenmicuerpoohdiosestansuavequépasasimeestáesuchandoohquébienhueleesperoquenomedeunpuñetazo_

Ella le sonrió dulcemente, lo que pareció aterrorizarlo aún más.

Dos canciones después Betty les interrumpió diciendo que era hora de cambiar de pareja. Ned, habiendo aprendido su lección, se quejó un poco, pero en cuanto Peter y Betty se alejaron la arrastró a un extremo de la pista de baile.

-¿Qué ha pasado en casa de Liz? ¿Es cierto que su padre…?

Ella se lo resumió todo, intentando contarle todo en el tiempo que durara la canción. Ned la cortó a mitad de ésta y la dirigió hacia la mesa de bebidas, lo que con suerte les daría más tiempo antes de que Betty y Peter se aburrieran de bailar y fueran a buscarlos.

-¿Estás segura de que la furgoneta del otro día también pertenecía a la empresa del señor Toomes? No, qué digo, tú siempre estás segura. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿No debería haber averiguado todo esto la policía ya? Pensaba que dijiste que confiscaron la furgoneta.

-No estoy segura.

-¿Crees que están involucrados?

-Es una conclusión un poco prematura, ¿no? A lo mejor solo son idiotas –dijo esto último con desdén-.

-¿Deberíamos entrar en su casa a investigar?

-¿Entrar en su casa?

-Como en las películas.

-¡Esto no es una película, Ned!

-¿Y si le preguntamos a Liz?

-¿Estás loco?

-Deberíamos ir a su casa.

-Otra vez con eso…

-No, en serio, hay una razón por la que los héroes revisan las casas de los villanos. Para reunir pruebas. Y para averiguar sus planes.

-En la vida real es más probable que acabe uno muerto. O en una celda si suena la alarma y le pillan con las manos en la masa. No sé si lo sabes pero en Columbia no aceptan exconvictos, y nada va a impedir que yo vaya a Columbia.

-Eso… no es muy heroico, MJ.

Ella le mostró los dientes.

-¡MJ! ¡Ned! –Peter se acercó a ellos, sonriendo de una forma medio ilusionada medio avergonzada, como un perrito que espera mimos de un amo poco cariñoso. Ned le lanzó una mirada a MJ que ella prefirió ignorar-. ¡Aquí estáis!

Betty le seguía por detrás, menos ilusionada pero sonriendo igualmente cuando cruzó un brazo alrededor del de Ned. Al chico le faltó poco para soltar corazones por los ojos. Puaj.

-¿Quieres que bailemos un poco más? –preguntó Peter con ojos brillantes. Ugh, realmente era como un cachorrito. Bueno, MJ siempre había dicho que quería uno; es solo que su apartamento no admitía mascotas-.

Peter parecía haber recuperado su habla durante su baile con Betty porque se pasó todo el tiempo parloteando de los Vengadores, de que Iron Man había construido una nueva torre para uso exclusivo de los Vengadores, con una A gigante en lo alto y equipada con la más alta tecnología, porque Tony Stark era el mejor, blablablá. MJ se acercó un poco más y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho con la intención de que dejara de hablar, y tuvo que forzarse a no sonreír largamente cuando Peter trastabilló con sus palabras y su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, quedándose mudo por varios minutos.

Después de un momento, Peter le habló sobre el experimento que había estado llevando a cabo la última vez que habían coincidido en el laboratorio.

-¿Ya has resuelto la fórmula?

-¡Sí! Bueno, no, no he conseguido lo que quería al principio, ¡pero creo que es mucho mejor!

Peter empezó a hablar animadamente y esta vez MJ no tuvo ningún deseo de callarlo. Era mucho mejor ver a Peter tan confiado en algo que él había conseguido en vez de en los logros de otras personas. O al menos eso opinaba MJ.

-¿Me lo enseñas?

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

Ella asintió y tras un momento de duda Peter la guio a través del gimnasio hasta la otra parte del edificio, donde estaban las aulas. MJ resopló cuando Peter abrió el armario y sacó una caja de cartón de detrás de todo el equipamiento de química, prácticamente oculto a simple vista. Dudaba que el profesor Cobbwell hubiera notado algo fuera de lo normal.

La diversión se borró de su expresión cuando Peter sacó lo que parecía un guante, levantó la mano hacia la pared y apuntó. Algo viscoso salió volando y se pegó a la pared formando lo que parecía una telaraña.

-¡Uau! –exclamó ella-.

Peter sonrió ampliamente.

-Es genial, ¿verdad?

MJ no acababa de creérselo.

-¿Vas a presentarlo en la feria de ciencias del año que viene?

-No lo sé –no parecía muy seguro-.

-¡Es alucinante, Peter!

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-A ver, perdedor, ¿cuándo he dicho yo algo agradable solo por quedar bien?

Peter pensó un momento y luego rio un poco por lo bajo.

-Nunca.

-¡Exacto!

Ambos pasaron varios minutos turnándose para lanzar, riéndose y empujándose amistosamente, hasta que la puerta se abrió de improvisto y Ned apareció en el rellano con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡MJ!

Ella se giró a mirarlo, con las manos todavía levantadas contra el pecho de Peter en un ataque fingido y la sonrisa todavía en los labios, pero dejó de sonreír cuando vio la expresión de su amigo.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo. _Ahora._

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Peter-.

Ned lo miró de refilón, sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir. No era como si pudiera decirle a su mejor amigo que esto no tenía nada que ver con él y que se fuera tomar viento fresco.

-¿Has encontrado lo que estaba buscando? –se inventó ella-.

-¿Uh? Oh, sí. ¡Por eso tienes que venir conmigo!

Peter no se veía muy contento. Ned debió darse cuenta porque su expresión de culpabilidad se redobló.

-¿Podéis decirme lo que está pasando?

-¡Nada! –exclamó Ned, como si negarlo de pleno no fuera todavía más sospechoso-.

-No soy tonto, ¿vale? Estáis mintiéndome sobre algo, o al menos _ocultándome_ algo –rectificó cuando su amigo abrió la boca-. Tú, MJ, has estado evitándome todo el verano. Y tú, Ned, pensaba que tú tampoco sabías lo que estaba pasando pero últimamente está claro que yo soy el único que no se entera de nada. ¿Ya no queréis ser mis amigos? ¿O qué es lo que pasa?

-¿QUÉ? ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! –gritó Ned, casi asustado-. ¡Siempre serás mi mejor amigo! –reparó en la ceja alzada de MJ y tragó-. ¡Y MJ también! ¡Ella también es mi mejor amiga!

-Así que estás ocultando algo por ella.

-¿EEEEEhh? Nooooooooo.

Ella se golpeó la frente. Ned no sabía mentir ni para salvar su vida.

-Hablaremos de esto después, ¿vale? Cuando Ned y yo volvamos te lo explicaremos todo, Peter.

Él siguió mirando de uno al otro con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero cuando volváis tenéis que contármelo de verdad. No podéis cambiar de idea.

-¡Nunca haríamos eso, tío! –exclamó Ned. A continuación miró a MJ con los ojos entrecerrados-. ¿Verdad, Michelle?

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió.

Para bien o para mal, los secretos siempre terminaban saliendo a la luz. Al menos de esta manera Peter no la descubriría por sí mismo. Tendría la oportunidad de contarle su versión de la historia.

Peter asintió también.

***

Ned hackeó las cámaras de tráfico sin una pizca de indecisión. Con la respiración atascada, ambos clavaron la mirada en la pantalla del ordenador que habían sacado de la taquilla de Ned y vieron la imagen de la cámara más cercana a la casa de los Toomes. La furgoneta blanca pasó por delante de la cámara a toda pastilla y se perdió entre el tráfico.

-¿Puedes acercar más la imagen? ¿Podemos ver si se trata del señor Toomes o de alguno de sus cómplices?

-¿Con mi ordenador? No. Estoy ahorrando para hacerle algunas mejoras pero mis padres solo me dan como cinco dólares por cortar el jardín.

A veces MJ olvidaba que la familia de Ned vivía mucho mejor que la de ella y Peter, y luego iba y decía cosas como tener un jardín en uno de los barrios buenos de Nueva York donde cada pulgada de tierra costaba lo que no estaba escrito. Y él no vivía en un barrio residencial como Liz.

Ned siguió hackeando distintas cámaras cercanas a la casa de los Toomes hasta que encontró otra que mostraba de nuevo la furgoneta. Fue un proceso lento pero finalmente pudieron triangular su destino a un almacén abandonado en las afueras.

-¿Por qué irían a un lugar tan apartado?

-A lo mejor es su guarida. Ya sabes, donde guardan sus armas ilegales y todo eso.

-Entonces, si las armas están realmente allí, ya tenemos nuestras pruebas –dijo MJ-.

-Mmm… Pero si solo están las armas pero ellos no, incluso si la policía registra el edificio y las encuentra, si éste no está a nombre de Toomes, de su empresa o de alguno de sus cómplices no servirá de nada. Además, ¿no hemos dicho antes que a lo mejor la policía está en el chanchullo?

-Eso lo has dicho tú.

-Solo digo que… a lo mejor deberíamos darle la información a alguien más. Como, ya sabes, a los Vengadores.

-¿Quieres que le dé MI información a los Vengadores?

-Pensaba que no querías hacer nada heroico.

-¡Esos idiotas van a estropear mi operación! Stark llegará volando con su chatarra haciendo ruido y los alertará, y si Toomes no está allí no sabrá qué pistas seguir. Además, eso conjeturando que le importe lo que está sucediendo. Las únicas veces que le veo levantar su culo de su supertorre es cuando hay alienígenas involucrados o genios supervillanos.

-Bueno, las armas _son_ alienígenas…

Los ojos de MJ refulgieron.

-No. La información es mía. Yo atraparé al señor Toomes.

Curiosamente, Ned le envió una sonrisa de aprobación.

***

-¡Espera un minuto! ¿Cómo vamos a llegar al almacén a hora? ¡Está como a una hora de distancia!

-¿No puedes ir saltando por el tejado?

-¿Y qué hacemos contigo? Te necesito a ti y a tu ordenador para darme instrucciones.

-Puedo llamarte por teléfono.

-Eso no explica cómo voy a llegar hasta allí. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero hay bastantes rascacielos de aquí hasta allí, y no sé cómo crees que voy a poder saltar varios pisos de una sola vez para encaramarme por el tejado.

-Um. Te pegas a las cosas, ¿no? Trepa.

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¿Quieres que le dé un infarto a alguien cuando se asome por la ventana? ¿De dónde voy a sacar el dinero para pagar la demanda?

-De verdad, Michelle, a veces dices unas cosas…

-¡Oh! Los guantes de Peter. Ned, necesito que vayas a por ellos. Si Peter sigue en el laboratorio invéntate cualquier excusa.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir YO?

MJ le lanzó su mirada más feroz. Ned obedeció en el acto, rezongando por lo bajo sobre supervillanas y los peligros de tener amigos de la infancia.

***

Los guantes de Peter resultaron ser un salvavidas. La sustancia que había preparado su amigo era lo bastante ligera para que fuera lanzada sin problemas cuando Michelle presionaba el botón, y lo bastante resistente para cargar su peso cuando se lanzaba de un edificio a otro. Los primeros intentos no fueron muy bien y Michelle se golpeó contra el exterior de más de un edificio hasta que consiguió encontrar la manera de calcular el ángulo de salto. A lo mejor habría terminado más rápido robándole el coche a Flash (por estúpido) pero bueno, saltar de un edificio a otro por encima del tráfico y volar por el aire en caída libre la hacía sentirse un poco como Mowgli cuando saltaba de árbol en árbol en la selva… lo cual era algo que nunca habría creído que pensaría algún día.

Cuando finalmente llegó al almacén vio que todas las luces estaban apagadas y que no se escuchaba nada. Bueno, siendo una operación clandestina tenía sentido que no quisieran alertar a los vecinos de que algo extraño sucedía… aunque no veía muchos vecinos aquí. El resto de edificios parecían también abandonados.

En silencio, Michelle se inclinó sobre el tejado contiguo y esperó varios minutos por si sucedía algo. Cuando vio que no sucedía nada y que tampoco parecían haber reparado en su presencia bajó lentamente del edificio y corrió hacia el almacén. El lugar estaba en tan mal estado que no le costó encontrar una ventana rota por la que entrar. De verdad, ¿no tenían miedo de que un grupo de adolescentes buscando emborracharse se colara y encontrara sus armas?

Se preguntó si esa excusa le serviría si la encontraban. Con el disfraz puesto suponía que no.

Michelle se internó más en el almacén, mirando alrededor en busca de algo inusual, y su rostro se iluminó cuando vio la escalera que llevaba al nivel inferior. De verdad, el estereotipo de villano que esconde sus fechorías en el sótano, o en este caso el nivel subterráneo de un almacén abandonado, estaba muy visto…

La chica estaba a punto de bajar cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de ella. Por instinto levantó la mano al tiempo que se giraba, apuntando el agujero por el que salía la sustancia pegajosa hacia el lugar por donde había venido el sonido. Una figura se adivinó entre las sombras; la figura de lo que parecía una gran ave pero que se movía hacia adelante con sigilo, sin mover las alas, y caminando como un humano. Tac tac, tac tac. El ruido de unas botas se acercó. Izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha. El peso repartido en ambas piernas.

Michelle no habló. En su lugar, metió la mano que tenía desocupada y buscó su móvil. En lugar de llamar a Ned activó la grabadora. En ese momento se alegró de haber perdido dos años en la escuela elemental acudiendo a teatro para ganar puntos por actividades extraescolares tal y como le pedían para entrar a Midtown. Cuando finalmente habló nadie podría haberla reconocido como Michelle Jones.

-Sé que estás ahí. No creas que me asustas.

-Oh, ¿no lo hago? Pero yo creo que sí, pequeña Michelle.

Oh, vaya mierda. MJ dejó de grabar. Incluso si terminaba muerta, era mejor que que encontraran esta grabación y le quitaran la oportunidad de ir a Columbia. Porque ni la muerte iba a impedir que fuera. Se había partido el culo demasiado durante estos años para quedarse a las puertas solo por su… nuevo hobby.

Pensándolo bien, esto era culpa de Peter, ¿verdad? Michelle había estado de lo más dispuesta a seguir ignorando al resto del mundo y pasando el tiempo haciendo parkour antes de que Peter y su moralidad le nublaran el juicio. Peter con sus ojos de cachorrito y su sonrisa y su discurso sobre la responsabilidad.

_Si algo como eso pasa, y yo tengo la oportunidad de pararlo, y no lo hago, ¡entonces lo que suceda después es culpa mía!_

Michelle se irguió.

-Voy a detenerte. Sé lo que estás haciendo y vas a parar.

La figura se echó a reír. Una risa suave y nada parecida a la del señor Toomes. Michelle parpadeó cuando la figura alcanzó la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana y vio la figura voluptuosa de Doris Toomes salir de entre las sombras. Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en una trenza y se había quitado los pantalones negros y la camisa floreada a favor de un traje de una sola pieza, verde y ajustado a su cuerpo. En su cuello lucía una especie de plumas blancas, como semejando un buitre.

La señora Toomes vio su sorpresa.

-Así que no tenías ni idea de que se trataba de mí, a pesar de que vi las huellas de tus zapatos en mi garaje. Para ser tan lista puedes ser muy ilusa, Spider-man. ¿O debería decir Spider-woman? Hablando de prejuicios de género… ¿Realmente mi marido da la talla como genio criminal?

-¿Entonces el señor Toomes no sabe nada de esto?

-Oh, te gustaría saberlo, ¿no? ¿Esta es la parte en que revelo todo mi plan diabólico? ¿No te resulta más interesante saber por qué no me sorprende encontrarte aquí con tu disfraz de pequeña araña chismosa?

-Usted sabía que era yo.

Doris se rio.

-He estado vigilándote desde que tú y tu amiguito interrumpisteis mi operación de venta. Al principio sospeché de él… Ya ves, incluso yo puedo ser proclive de vez en cuando a subestimar a otras mujeres… Pero entonces realmente te vi, Michelle. Espero que no te moleste que te diga que eres extraordinaria. Inteligente, audaz… Pero siempre te han subestimado, como a mí, ¿no es así? ¿No estás cansada de que las empresas te rechacen sin darte una oportunidad?

-Oh, no lo sé. Es una ciudad muy grande, no he probado en todos los laboratorios. Ya sabes, como en Industrias Stark. Podría probar suerte allí en cualquier momento, y ey, una mujer es CEO de la que es una de las empresas más importantes del país, ¿quién me dice que no me cogerán si muestro un poco de ingenio y algo de cara dura?

La mujer sacudió la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

-Lo intentarías, ¿no? Es mala suerte de verdad que no vayas a poder hacerlo. Una pena, Michelle. Una mente como la tuya tendría que haber llegado lejos, si solo hubieras continuado metiéndote en tus propios asuntos.

Esta vez fue Michelle la que se rio.

-Menuda frase más cliché. ¿Qué va a hacer, señora Toomes, dispararme?

Doris sacó una pistola de la parte trasera de su pantalón. Era del tamaño de una pistola normal pero más redondeada y echa de un material claro parecido al cristal, con varios botones que hacían cosas que Michelle prefería no averiguar.

-Tiempo para decir tus últimas palabras, Michelle.

-¿Qué tal estas? –exclamó ella, lanzando una telaraña-. ¡Que te den!

La telaraña chocó contra la pistola y se pegó a ella. Michelle tiró de la sustancia pegajosa y atrapó la pistola con la mano, sonriendo triunfantemente. Justo en ese momento hubo un sonido desgarrador y el piso a sus pies empezó a temblar. Doris se movió a través del almacén sin mostrar preocupación alguna, ignorando la pistola que Michelle sostenía. Presionó un gran botón rojo que había junto a una columna y le hizo una reverencia burlona que hizo que sus alas se tambalearan.

-Buena suerte escapando, Spider-woman.

A continuación sus alas aletearon dos veces, y Doris salió disparada por el aire directamente hacia una de las ventanas de la parte superior. Lanzó algo que se pegó a ella y la hizo estallar, y luego salió volando por la ventana rota sin mirar atrás.

El suelo volvió a sacudirse. El edificio tembló… y se derrumbó.

***

Peter la encontró una hora después. Michelle vio su cara preocupada emborronarse ante sus ojos, apareciendo y desapareciendo cada vez que los ojos se le cerraban.

-¡MJ! ¡Michelle!

Ella dejó escapar un quejido que hizo que Peter dejara de sacudir sus hombros.

-¡Lo siento! Oh, dios mío, ¿qué hago? ¿Llamo a Ned? ¿Llamo a la policía? ¿A una ambulancia? Claro que tengo que llamar a una ambulancia. Espera un momento, MJ…

-¡No! –lancia… No…

-¡Estás malherida, MJ!

Ella giró la cabeza, intentando ver. Había rocas y restos de cemento a su alrededor, y solo la mitad del edificio seguía en alto, aunque precariamente. Ella misma parecía haber estado debajo de todos los escombros antes de que Peter llegara y apartara algunas rocas. Michelle tenía suerte de estar viva. Y de que el almacén, aunque grande, solo tuviera el tejado para caerle encima y no toda una planta…

-Auuuch –se quejó cuando Peter volvió a tocarla-. ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué estás… aquí?

Peter abrió mucho los ojos.

-Uhhhh…. Puede que viera a Ned salir del aula con mis guantes…

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Y puede que amenazara un poco a Ned…

-¿Ame…nazar? ¿Tú? –Michelle tosió. Dios, cómo dolía. Maldita Doris Toomes. Iba a retorcerle el cuello cuando se la encontrara de nuevo-.

-Eh, puedo ser muy… uh, amenazador cuando tengo que serlo.

-Peter… Parker… Todos en la escuela… estarán temblando.

Peter le frunció el ceño.

-Es muy difícil tomarte en serio estando tan malherida. ¿Estás segura de que no puedo llamar a una ambulancia? ¿O a mi tía? Debe haber terminado ya su turno en el hospital…

-Peter… Peter, llevo el disfraz… el vestido… um, ¿el traje? Y no sé yo si sigo siendo muy humana… -parpadeó-. ¿Por qué no pareces sorprendido? La señora… Toomes tampoco lo estaba. ¿Es que todo el mundo me ha descubierto?

-Bueno, se lo he sonsacado a Ned. Y he tenido mucho rato para pensar mientras venía hacia aquí.

-Rata.

-Eh. Ned no tiene la culpa.

Michelle se incorporó. Le costaba un poco respirar y su estómago le dolía muchísimo. No le extrañaría averiguar que se había fracturado una costilla. O dos. Auch.

-¡Eh, quédate quieta!

-¿Cómo… -tosió otra vez- has llegado hasta aquí?

Peter puso la expresión que haría un ciervecito parado delante de las luces delanteras de un coche justo antes de ser atropellado. Michelle miró de él hacia un lado de la calzada donde…

-¿Ese es el coche de Flash?

-Uhhhhh…

-¿Le has… robado el coche… a Flash? –Michelle empezó a hacer un ruido que pretendía ser una risa pero que salió más como un quejido por culpa del dolor que sentía en las costillas-.

-¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti! ¡MJ, no te rías!

Ella intentó parar.

-Bien, bien… Necesitaremos un coche para ir detrás de la señora Toomes.

-¿QUÉEEE? ¿Ir detrás de ella?

-¿Qué, Peter Parker? ¿No eres tú… el que dices que debemos enfrentarnos… a aquello que sabemos que está mal?

La mirada de Peter se suavizó.

-No pasa nada, MJ. Ya me he encargado de todo.

Ella boqueó.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, resulta que ser un nerd, como me llamaste, tiene sus ventajas. No me costó adivinar que el Buitre… la señora Toomes… vaya, eso sigue siendo raro… iba detrás de las armas de Tony Stark. Ya sabes, las armas que tiene ella son de los restos que su empresa de recolección recogió después de las batallas contra los alienígenas y otros supervillanos… Pero desde la invasión alienígena hace cuatro años el señor Stark se encarga del departamento de Control de Daños. Así que desde entonces la señora Toomes ya no tiene acceso a nuevas armas… Pero tiene la intención de seguir vendiéndolas, así que necesita más…

-Tengo la sensación… de que sé… adonde va esto.

-Pero el señor Stark está trasladando la torre de los Vengadores a otra torre cerca de aquí, así que pensé… ¿dónde sino guardaría Tony Stark todo el material potencialmente peligroso que recoge de las batallas? ¿No querría inspeccionarlas para saber cómo funcionan y poder defenderse? ¿Y si luego las deja almacenadas, no querría llevárselas a la nueva torre para que estuvieran vigiladas? Es decir, la señora Toomes debe haber pensado lo mismo, por eso su intención es interceptar el avión en el que el señor Stark está trasladando todas las armas…

-Peter…

-Así que me he dicho, MJ querrá interceptar ese avión, pero no contesta al móvil así que algo debe haberle sucedido. ¡Por eso tenía que venir hasta aquí para encontrarte, MJ! Pero no podía dejar el avión solo…

-Claro que no… -ella suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo. Estaba agotada y Peter no dejaba de hablar. Esto de ser una superheroína o defensora o como quisieran llamarla no valía la pena. Ya sabía ella que no estaba hecha para ello-.

-Así que, bueno, si tú no podías detener a la señora Toomes por… alguna razón… y yo tampoco… quizás debía avisar a alguien que sí que pudiera…

-Peter, deja de hablar –pidió Michelle lastimeramente-.

-…¡Así que he llamado al señor Stark! ¡No veas lo fácil que es que te hagan caso cuando llamas a la línea pública de Industrias Stark y dices que eres un terrorista!

Michelle cerró los ojos.

-…Por favor, llama a tu tía May.

Peter sonrió resplandecientemente.

***

-¿Así que puedes pegarte a las paredes y esas cosas?

-Sí, Peter.

-¿Y duermes en el techo? ¿Haces telarañas donde te cuelgas a pasar el rato? ¿Atrapas a las personas y te las comes?

-Peter, si no te callas juro que cuando llegue May…

-A ver, quizás personas no, ¿pero ahora comes mosquitos?

Michelle juraría durante años que el tortazo que le dio fue más satisfactorio que enterarse horas después de que Doris Toomes había sido arrestada.

***

Sentada en el sofá de los Parker, con el torso, la pierna derecha y la cabeza vendada, Michelle observó cómo tía y sobrino se movían por la cocina peleándose por ver quién le prepararía una sopa. Michelle no quería una sopa. Solo quería que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas. Y quizás que Peter se sentara a su lado para poder usarlo de almohada. Por una parte, Michelle estaría cómoda al tiempo que ponía incómodo a Peter, y por el otro sentía el extraño deseo de verlo enrojecer y tartamudear hasta que finalmente hiciera lo que ella le ordenara, como siempre. Pero en su mayor parte solo quería apoyarse contra él y cerrar los ojos, y así a lo mejor volvería a abrirlos y los últimos cuatro meses no habrían sucedido.

Michelle Jones volvería a ser MJ, adolescente, amiga, hija y la mejor estudiante de Midtown, y no Michelle Jones la que era a su vez Spider-woman, o Cangreja Asombrosa, o saltadora de parkour extraordinaria. No creía que al universo le resultara muy difícil convertirla de nuevo en una chica normal, si le había sido tan fácil convertirla en un bicho raro. ¿Qué uso le iba a dar ella a saber saltar por los tejados? Desde luego ya había comprobado que lo de ser una heroína no era lo suyo.

Peter no parecía opinar lo mismo.

-¡Ha sido super emocionante! ¡Eres super valiente, MJ! ¡No puedo esperar a ser tu hombre en la silla número 2!

-Qué es un hombre en la silla –preguntó MJ sin inflexión en la voz, sorbiendo de la sopa alegremente. Dios, esta sopa sí que valía la pena después de todo. Menos mal que Peter había ganado la competición; la última vez que había probado algo preparado por May tenía seis años y no había salido del baño en veinticuatro horas. Su padre todavía se ponía verde cada vez que Michelle volvía a casa con una bandeja de comida después de visitar a los Parker-.

-¡Pues eso! ¡Es el que ayuda a la superheroína entre las sombras!

-No necesito uno de esos. Y menos dos.

-Awwwww. Has dejado que Ned te ayudara a atrapar a la señora Toomes.

-Ya. No, gracias.

-MJ, no creo que veas mi potencial. ¿Te he conseguido la ayuda del señor Stark o no?

Ella lo ignoró completamente y siguió sorbiendo la sopa. Cuando May la tapó con una manta sonrió a medias, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño se la llevara.

***

-Oye, MJ, ¿ahora pones huevos?

-Voy a matarte.

***

**FIN**

***

**Author's Note:**

> Y... aquí termina.  
> Espera un momento..., ¿por qué termina así? (¿se lo pregunta alguien?) ¿Es que voy a hacer una segunda parte?  
> Pues eso queda por ver. Hay algunas cosas interesantes que me gustaría explorar pero todo depende de la recepción que tenga esta parte... Así que por favor dejad comentarios.  
> ¡Gracias!  
> Besos :)


End file.
